La tarde y mi dolor
by ryames
Summary: Una sola decisión de Ranma, cambiará para siempre su vida, pero el reencuentro no estará muy lejos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Soy nueva en esto, así que si desean leer mi historia, bienvenidos sean!!

Lo que si les digo es que tiene un poquito por ahora de honesto y algo más.

Espero que la disfruten, cualquier crítica a tarde y mi dolor

**Capitulo 1**

Aquí estoy, en el mismo asiento de todos los días, frente al espejo del restaurante _"Amore mío", _tomando café después de salir del trabajo.

Y llego!!

Esa persona que este último tiempo me ha vuelto loco.

Chica: Hola bombom!!-

Ranma: Hola cariño, cómo te fue hoy???

Chica: bien, estoy un poco cansada y ti, cómo te fue??

Ranma: Muy bien, conseguí el contrato para la publicidad del local.

Chica: Que bien!! Te felicito amor!!!!

Así se mantuvo la pareja hasta llegar la noche cuando casa uno tenía que retirarse a descansar para el otro día de trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy me he levantado triste, no se porque, pero tuve que recordar aquel día en que por no escucharlo, como lo hacía mientras estuvo a mi lado, lo perdí hace 5 años.

Y ahí está la foto familiar donde se encuentra él, sonriente… simpático…y muy "acompañado". Otra vez vuelven a mi esos sentimientos de angustia, celos irá desesperación y tristeza de cundo lo encontré con sus otras "prometidas"……

**--FLASH BACK--**

Era un día normal en Nerima, mientras Ranma entrenaba muy tranquilo solo en el dojo, cuando de pronto…………

Shampoo: Hola airen.

Ukyo: Hola Ran-chan.

Caodachi: Hola Ranma amor mío.

AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH…………………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y vemos a Ranma tirado del susto en el suelo del dojo, porque no se dio cuenta de que había entrado sus otras "prometidas".

Shampoo: Que le pasar a Airen???...Te emocionaste por ver a Shampoo.

Codachi: Jojojo… no se emocionó al verte sino al verme a mí verdad Ranma amor mío???

Ranma ya recuperado les dice: QUEEEE HHAACEEENN AQUIII????Shampoo sueltame…!!!!

Codachi: Hemos venido para que te decidas de una vez por alguna de nosotras!!

Ranma: COOOOOMMMOOOOO………!!!'????!!!!!

Ukyo: Si Ran-chan, es ahora asñi que dinos……..

Shampoo: a cuál escoges..?????

Ranma se dio cuenta que a medida que las chicas le preguntaba los mismo lo iban acercando indiscretamente. Cada vez que se acercaban iban desabrochándose su blusa de la forma más sensual posible, de pronto se vio acorralado en una esquina del dojo, una vez que las chicas habían logrado parte de su objetivo, se le tiraron encima al pobre Ranma, cayendo al suelo con ellas encima de él sin su blusas.

Trataban de besarlo, acariciarlo hasta que comenzaron a sacarle la ropa, poco a poco desde la camisa hasta dejarlo en boxer.

Por más esfuerzo que él hiciera, no pudo zafarse de las 3 "prometidas", porque le habían amarrado las manos con una soga para su beneficio.

En eso………………… llega Akane al dojo y ve la gran escena apasionada de su prometido con sus otras 3 "prometidas"………… se queda en estado de shock al ver como sus rivales se divertían con Ranma, pero lo que no vio en que lo tenían amarrado de las manos. En eso las intrusas se dan cuenta de que estaba ahí viéndolos y les dicen:

Shampoo: siempre interrumpiéndonos, ahhh akane???

Codachi: Que te pasa quieres pelear niña loca??

Una vez que Akane vuelve en sí les dice: JA!!!! Por favor, si quieren se lo pueden quedar, yo solo vine a avisarle a Ranma……… que Kasumi lo llama a comer, pero veo que está muy a gusto con ustedes, así que los dejos para que sigan. Adios!!!!!- Y se retira del dojo.

Ranma, quien estaba casi sin ropas, solo con sus boxer en el suelo, observó la escena ocurrida anteriormente; y mientras las chicas estaban despistadas, cogió sus ropas, se las puso y con una gran furia luego de quitarse la soga les dice a sus "prometidas".

-Me pueden dejar en paz!!!!! De una vez por todas!!! NO SOY EL JUGUETE DE NADIE!!!……y NO VOY A ESCOGER A NADIE, SI?!!!!

Dicho esto se retira del dojo corriendo, dejando a sus 3 amantes en shock por lo que le había dicho.

Recorrió la casa entera en busca de Akane, hasta que llego al cuarto de ella, se detuvo a pensar en lo que le iba a decir, al final con todo su valor tocó la puerta…………y estando también temeroso por lo que se le venía……

Toc..toc..toc

Luego de unos minutos, nada Akane no les respondía, esperó un ratito más, pero no aguantó, y desesperado porque ella no le abría, entro al cuarto y la vio tirada en su cama, llorando.

Akane al escucharlo entrar, se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en su cama sin mirarlo a la cara le dijo:

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR ASIIII??????

NADIE TE DA EL DERECHO!!!! QUE DIABLOS QUIERES???!!!???!!!

Ranma asustado por la reacción de su prometida, baja la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una excusa, levanta su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos le dice:

-He venido a explicarte lo que viste en el dojo, te ruego que me escuches, por favor???

Akane lo miró pero su orgullo le ganaba y le vira la cara

Ranma: no….me…vas… a escuchar???

Ella no le respondía nada.

Ranma: Qué quieres que haya???...Contéstame honestamente, quieres que me quede o que me vaya????

Luego de un corto silencio, Akane mira a los ojos a Ranma, y le dice muy seriamente:

-La verdad….. no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!!!!

Ranma al escucharla, siente que todo su mundo se acaba, baja su cabeza y se queda pensando; luego de unos minutos de tanto pensar…

Ranma: bien!

Akane: bien…queee??

Ranma: voy a conceder tu deseo, desde el momento que salga de aquí… no te volveré a molestar en tu vida…….Perdóname por todos los inconvenientes que te he causado………y estas libre si quieres estar con otro chico…………….

Akane solo lo escucha con asombro a lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido, mejor dicho ex prometido; poco a poco se le fueron saliendo las lágrimas temiendo a lo que pasaría después.

Ranma: ………… por último te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, recuerda yo….yo……te……amo!!! y siempre te amaré……Adiós Akane.

Dicho esto, desaparece de la vista de Akane, rápidamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto, recoge sus cosas, arma su mochila, agarra sus ahorros, antes de salir por la ventana da un último vistazo al cuarto, son un suspiro de dolor pronuncia un "Adiós Akane"

Una ves fuera de la casa corre sin rumbo, dirigiéndose a donde su destino lo guíe. Akane, quien todavía estaba en su cuarto sentada en su cama en shock por todo lo que le había dicho Ranma, después de salir del shock se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho anteriormente, corrió a verlo a su cuarto, al llegar vió que las cosas de él ya no estaban se había ido y ella había llegado tarde a impedirlo, de rodillas en el cuarto se puso a llorar.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses, años y ella no sabía del paradero de Ranma.

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**

Continuará……………..

Nota de la Autora: Espero que le haya gustado hasta aquí, ya saben cualquier crítica, o todo lo que me quieran tirar me lo dejan en los rewiew o a mi email bye


	2. Chapter 2

**La tarde y mi dolor **

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras en New York… …… …

Ranma está acostado viendo, quedándose dormido y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, comienza a tener un hermoso sueño……

El se encuentra acostado en su cama, cuando de repente siente que alguien se sube a la cama y se le trepa encima de su cuerpo, comenzándolo a besar con mucha ternura. Ranma al sentir la ternura y el cariño de esos besos de la persona, sin ver su rostro le sigue el son. A medida que pasa el tiempo, las caricias iban avanzando, poco a poco se iban sacando las ropas, Ranma acariciaba todo aquel cuerpo de una mujer, tumbándola y quedando él encima de ella, profundizando las caricias, bajando por el cuello, sin dejar ningún lugar sin saborear, siguiendo su camino bajo a los pechos de la mujer, lamiéndolos como paleta de helado, haciendo que la mujer se tensará, luego de saciarse de ellos siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte íntima, ahí si se quedo un buen rato saboreando, lamiendo, mordisqueando hasta saciarse y haciendo que la mujer no dejara de jadear y suspirar por los grandiosas sensaciones que este le brindaba.

Al terminar su atrabajo en la parte de abajo, vuelve a la cara de ella, para besarla en la boca, separándose luego de unos cuantos besos para verla por primera vez, al darse cuenta de quien era se paraliza……………… al ver el dulce rostro de Akane………se queda en shock mirándola, mientras ella le sonríe con ternura y lo acerca una vez más a su rostro para besarlo………

Tiiiiinnnnnn…………Cuuucucucucucucucucu…………

Ranma se levanta asustado por ese sueño era las 12 de noche y el pajarito del reloj que tenía en la sala, le había ayudado a abandonar ese sueño confuso que estaba teniendo.

Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad de su habitación notó que su "amiguito" estaba también levantado por el sueño, tras calmarse un poco, salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina, del congelador saca dos cubos de hielo, y con toda la pena del caso…………se lo mete en su pantalón de pijama juntándolos con su "amiguito", para que este poco a poco se calmara también y lo dejara dormir el resto de la noche que le faltaba.

RRRIIINNNNGGGG………….RRRIIINNNNGGGGGG……!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Voy a tener que deshacerme de ese aparato- decía mientras tanteaba por todo la mesa de noche para apagar el reloj. Akane se levanta de mal humor, porque se había olvidado de apagar la alarma que la despertaba tan temprano para ir a trabajar y a la universidad.

Porque ahora había cambiado su horario, comenzando así su día de trabajo un poco más tarde. Pero igual se levanto porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

Desayuno de forma tranquila, prendió su computadora y se dispuso a revisar sus emails; tenía bastantes que revisar y contestar de su familia, amigos y del trabajo. Aquellos últimos eran de unos pacientes que solicitaban su ayuda por algún problemita que tenían, y por lo que no tenía tiempo para ir a una sesión con ella.

Akane estaba en su cuarto año de Psicología, y llevaba casi 5 meses ejerciendo en un pequeño hospital cerca de su departamento para así pagar sus estudios. Al terminar, se puso a limpiar su departamento, mientras recogía las cosas de su cuarto, de un librito lila cayo una foto, la coge y ve a una persona muy familiar para su corazón, el cual hace que ella de exalta al verlo, demarrando así algunas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor al recordar su pasado con esa persona que era muy importante para ella, pero que lo había perdido hace algunos años atrás.

Luego de haber terminado todo, se dio una ducha y salió a realizar sus otras actividades del día.

En otro lugar…………

Ranma: sigan así chicos y chicas, y pronto les podré enseñar otra técnica.

Chicos y chicas: ok, sensei

De pronto… al gimnasio entra una joven, con pelos castaños, cortos, piel canela con unos jeans cortos, con una carita de ángel. Ranma al verla se queda embobado, con la boca abierta, la baba se le caía al piso, al igual que los alumnos que estaban de la misma forma que él viéndola.

PUFFF, PONK, TUN TON TAN…………….

Después de esos golpes vemos a Ranma tirado en el suelo, golpeado hasta decir basta………. PEEEEROOOOOOOOO POOOOOOR QUUUEEEE????????

Detrás de la hermosura de mujer que entraba, venía la novia de Ranma……una joven rubia, pelo largo, de buen cuerpo, piel blanca, llamada Susan. Que al ver a Ranma embobado con la señorita que entraba delante de ella, le propinó una paliza magistral dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo casi muerto.

Era esa característica, que a Ranma le gustaba mucho de ella, a más de su personalidad y belleza, pero el no entendía porque le gustaba tanto esa característica, era al parecer por lo que le recordaba a su querida Akane, ya que era igual de CELOSA que ella.

Ya recuperado, recibe a la señorita con amabilidad, quien había ido a inscribir a su hijito a los curso de artes marciales que el brindaba desde el momento que había llegado a la cuidad, hace 4 años y medio.

Para Ranma, había sido muy difícil el adaptarse a la cultura occidental, por sus costumbres y el idioma que no lo sabía tan bien en ese entonces, pero con un poco de esfuerzo pudo conseguirse un local pequeño donde comenzó a enseñar artes marciales, con lo cual sobrevivía, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se pudo estabilizar, y estudio una carrera corta en la universidad de Diseño Gráfico la cual le ayudó a conseguir otro trabajo, con lo cual puedo alquilar un lugar más grande para enseñar.

A Susan la había conocida en el Internet en una sala de Chat, lo cual era el nuevo pasatiempo preferido de Ranma desde que se había comprado una computadora, hasta que un día se citaron los dos para conocerse, él estaba muy nervioso al encontrarse con esa amiga virtual y peor aun él temía enamorarse de otra chica y olvidar de su amada Akane.

Luego de conocerse personalmente, siguieron saliendo un par de veces más, hasta que se hicieron novios, ya llevaban 5 meses juntos, y él todavía seguía recordando a su amada Akane. Y más últimamente por el sueño que había tenido días atrás.

Akane: Hola…… amor!!

Alexander: Hola mi reina!! Nos sentamos

La joven pareja se sentó en el balcón del restauran, y almorzó de la mejor manera, era una hermosa tarde de otoño en la cuidad de Manhattan, donde vivía Akane, porque había optado por el pase a una excelente universidad de la cuidad hace 2 años y medio.

En esa misma universidad conoció a Alexander, estudiante del último año de administración, y llevaban saliendo como novios 3 meses.

Después de almorzar, pasearon por algunos centros comerciales; Akane al llegar a su departamento, prendió su computadora y se pudo a contestar unos emails y chatear.

Cerca de ese lugar, un muchacho después de tomar un baño, también prendió su computadora y se puso a leer, contestar emials y a chatear con algunos amigos en línea.

En una de salas de la pág. de Latinchat, encuentra a una usuario que escribía pero nadie le contestaba, él decidió mandarle un mensaje en privado:

(RNY: Ranma; Kana: Akane)

-Hola Kana-RNY

-Hola…cómo estas???-Kana

-Yo bien y tu-RNY

-Bien también, y de donde eres??-Kana

-Soy de Japón, pero vivo en Queens, New York-RNY

-En serio!!, yo también soy de Japón, y vivo en Manhattan-Kana

Así siguieron mensajeándose por semanas, hasta cumplir el tercer mes, un viernes por la mañana Ranma sin nada que hacer, se conecta en su mensseger y encuentra a Kana conectada también….

Ranma: Que pensará si la invito a salir, solo para conocerla

Ya decidido le estas????-RNY

-Hooolaaaa…!!!! Yo bien y tu???-Kana

-Aquí descansando…..-RNY

-Yo igual-Kana

-Sabes se me ocurrió una idea, como llevamos mucho tiempo escribiéndonos y el día esta despejado………podríamos….almorzar juntos……. Y así conocernos…????????????-RNY

-Qué decies..?????-RNY

Continuará………

Ryames


	3. Chapter 3

**La tarde y mi dolor **

**Capitulo 3**

Ranma salió de su departamento 10 minutos antes de la hora citada porque el restaurante quedaba a 3 cuadradas de donde vivía. Akane por su lado, había salido 30 minutos antes porque vivía lejos.

Ranma caminaba de lo más tranquilo, tratando de preparar algo para decirle o como reaccionar al verla. Al llegar, pidió una mesa para 2 personas, se sentó y esperó.

Akane, llego puntual a la hora indicada, desde la puerta buscaba con la mirada la mesa en la que se encontrarían, pero para su desgracia había 4 mesas con 4 chicos diferentes esperando a alguien; pero se le hizo fácil identificarlo por lo que llevaba puesto, y que le había dicho que llevaría: un camisa de rayas. Camino hasta la mesa y se sentó.

Akane (Kana): Hola, soy Kana mucho gusto-dijo estirando la mano.

Ranma (RNY): Hola, mucho gusto soy RNY

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban la comida, siguieron conociéndose sin decir sus verdaderos nombres.

Ranma se la quedaba viendo por algunos segundos, sin sabes el porque, al parecer le encontraba algo familiar a la chica. Para Akane, aquel muchacho era muy pero muy guapo, más que su novio, tenía pelo corto, negro azabache, piel canela y un cuerpo bien formado.

Después de analizar mucho, ranma llega a la conclusión de que aquella chica se parecía a su Akane, con la única diferencia: el pelo de Kana era largo, como cuando lo tenía Akane en los momentos que se conocieron cuando llegó al dojo por primera vez.

Terminaron de comer, en unos minutos de silencio los 2 pensaban en decir o no sus nombres en eso………Ranma se para y coge una flor de un florero cercano……era un clavel amarillo… se sienta y se lo ofrece a Kana…

Ranma (RNY): Esta flor es para ti, mi verdadero nombre es……………

Hizo una pausa, la miraba a los ojos….Kana se sentía atrapada por esa mirada, el tiempo era los acompañaba muy bien en ese momento, pasaba de los más lento posible; un fino suspiro de los dos y con voz baja dijeron los nombres de los dos, Ranma el de Akane, y ella el de él.

RNY: Akane…..

Kana: Ranma…….

Al escucharse, se sorprendieron mucho al ser descubiertos, se exaltaron, rápidamente escondieron las miradas en el suelo agachando su cabeza.

Ranma: A..kkaa…nnee…eer…rres..t..tuu??!!

Akane: Saotome …Ra…nm..mma…err..rees.s..ttu…???!!!

Sus corazones latían a mil por hora…… estaban asustados. Ranma al sentí una vez más su corazón así por tenerla de nuevo cerca, no perdió el tiempo, velozmente se acercó a Akane la tomó de los hombros y la ….. la….besó…

Por fin el beso anhelado por tantísimo tiempo, ahí estaban besándose después de tantos años de separación.

Akane quería reclamarle por haberse ido, por dejarla y romperle el corazón pero en el momento en que iba a hablar se vió interrumpida por los labios de Ranma que la besaba apasionada y tiernamente como si recuperará los años perdidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como cosa del destino, pasaba por la vereda fuera del restaurante la novia de Ranma que se dirigía a la casa de él, por la ventana vio una bonita escena romántica de 2 jóvenes besándose, se separaban poco a poco, pero su sonrisa cambió al ver que aquel muchacho era Ranma.

Ranma se separó de la boca de Akane lo más lento posible como para no dejarla ir de nuevo!

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, se calmó y habló…

-Que felicidad volverte a ver, a los tiempos no..????

-Aja…. Porque………porque… ttee………

-Me fui……???????

-Si!

-Tu ese día no me dejaste explicarte lo que había sucedido, ya me había hartado de tu orgullo y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue………dejarte…… en paz……, salir….. de...tu vida……… para siempre……aunque………

-Aunque… que……aunque que, Ranma???

-Aunque…… mi corazón…… me decía……que no, yo lo hice……….., me maldije…. A mi mismo por esa decisión, por eso cogí mis cosas y me fui. Tengo 5 años en este país; y tu cuanto tiempo llevas aquí????

-No ME CAMBIES EL TEMA….!!!!Te espere todos los días para que volvieras, pero no lo hicistes, porque..!!??!!??

-Tu querías………… que me quede………… porque…..!???!!!??

-Por la misma razón …….. que tu tuviste ahora para besarme…!!! O lo hicistes por costumbre..!!!??

-NO FUE POR COSTUMBRE!!!! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!! Fue…fue………por…siempre quise besarte….porque en el fondo…….aun……TE AMO!!

Akane estaba en silencio, escuchando muy atentamente, su corazón se alegraba por lo que él le decía y a la vez se sentía confundida por lo que sentía de nuevo por Ranma y por Alexander. Estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo, quería abrasarlo, papacharlo, comérselo a besos pero no podía, algo le impedía ese algo era Alexander.

Ranma se sentía aliviado, por fin se lo había dicho más claramente que como la otra vez antes de irse….

**--FLASH BACK—**

Ranma: voy a conceder tu deseo, desde el momento que salga de aquí… no te volveré a molestar en tu vida…….Perdóname por todos los inconvenientes que te he causado………y estas libre si quieres estar con otro chico…………….

Akane solo lo escucha con asombro a lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido, mejor dicho ex prometido; poco a poco se le fueron saliendo las lágrimas temiendo a lo que pasaría después.

Ranma: ………… por último te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, recuerda yo….yo……te……amo!!! y siempre te amaré……Adiós Akane.

Dicho esto, desaparece de la vista de Akane, rápidamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto, recoge sus cosas, arma su mochila, agarra sus ahorros, antes de salir por la ventana da un último vistazo al cuarto, son un suspiro de dolor pronuncia un "Adiós Akane"

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**

Después de tanto sufrimiento y alejamiento la había besado, el mayor premio hasta ahora que podía tener. Pero en ese instante a su mente se le vino la imagen de Susan, sabía que le estaba fallando, todos los recuerdos también se venían con esa imagen, y más le dolía haberla engañado, se quería morir, al llegar a ese país el mismo se había jurado no volver a engañar a ninguna chica, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Y está era la ocasión, pero por otro lado pensaba que al volver a ver a Akane podría tener una relación formal con ella, ahora que estaban juntos otra vez.

Akane: CLARO QUE QUERIA QUE TE QUEDES!!! Fue muy difícil para mí olvidarte, sabes. Tengo aquí 2 años y medio, vine por una beca de la universidad.

Ranma: ahhhhhh……. Y … tienes.. novio……????

Akane: Si, si tengo, llevo 3 mese con él. Y tu.?????

Ranma sintió como si le clavaban un puñal en su corazón, pero era de esperarse, ella lo había olvidado. Al parecer.

Ranma: Que bien, te felicito!!...nuca me imagine que me olvidarías tan rápido, porque yo no lo he hecho. Tampoco imagine volverte a ver, sabes no tan….pronto.

Akane: ahh….si, pero que tan pequeño es el mundo, no??!!!! Yo tampoco pensé en volverte a encontrar así contigo y peor por medio del Chat. AHHH!!!!! Tan tarde es..!!!!

Ranma: pero si son las 4 de la tarde, que…acaso…… tienes algo que hacer…??!!!

Akane: si tengooo… un compromiso en media hora, perdon.

Ranma: uhhhh……camarero!! La cuenta.

Camarero: ya se la traigo señor.

Akane: Ranma tu no vas a pagar todo!!! Yo pongo la mitad.

Ranma: Akane por favor! En el tiempo que vivi contigo nunca te invite a un helado, así que ahora dejame pagar, porque YO TE INVITE, OK??

Akane: Esta bien-el orgullo……………otra vez………se interpuso

Llego el camarero con la cuenta, Ranma pagó y salieron del restaurante.

Ranma: nos volveremos a ver….verdad.??!!!

Akane: No se,… ya veremos…cuando.

Ranma: Taxi!!! Taxi!!!

Un taxi paró y Akane se subió en él.

Akane: Chao Ranma, un gusto verte

Ranma: chao Akane, igualmente.

Ranma vio irse a Akane en el taxi y lentamente camino hasta su departamento, llego al edificio, subió por el ascensor, al llegar a su piso encontró junto a su puerta a Susan, estaba llorando…………

Continuará……….

NA: Hola, que tal?? Como está mi historia, quiero saber sus comentarios, si porfa. Espero de todo desde criticas constructivas, ayuditas hasta tomatosos, golpes, etc.

Cuidecen, besos.

Ryames


	4. Chapter 4

**La tarde y mi dolor **

**Capitulo 4**

Al llegar a su piso encontró junto a su puerta a Susan, estaba llorando……

Se le acerca y le pregunta: Su……que te ………pasa??? Porque lloras…???

Susan levanta la mirada, la fija en los ojos de él, con rabia y dolor lo cachetea!!!

Plashhhhhhhhhhh………Ranma vira su cara por acción del golpe, su mejilla esta roja!! Más roja que la sangre, llevo su mano a la zona dolida dirigiendo su mirada a Susan.

Susan: Y TODAVIA PREGUNTASSS PORRQQQUUEEE ESTOY ASI….!!!!???????

Ranma: ………….. pero si no me hablas como yo se..????

La puerta de un departamento adjunto que estaba abriendo y una niña estaba sacando su cabeza para poder escuchar, él se dio cuenta de eso, y le dijo a la chica que entraran en el departamento para terminar la discusión.

Una vez dentro……..

Susan: Crees que no te vi!!!! Crees que no!!!!!

Ranma: …pero donde ….cuando…..!!

Susan: QUE DESCARADO!!!! ………….te vi besando a esa chica en el restaurante hace un rato……"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma:…aaahhhhhhh….dejame explicarte….ssssiiiii????? Esa..esa chica …..es ..es

Susan: QUIEN ES!!!!!! DIME………….

Ranma: Esa chica……….es Akane Tendo…mi…..prometida o ex…….no lo se… creo que ex prometida de Japón…………ahora vive aquí y sin saberlo…. Nos hemos encontrado……….No se que me paso, al tenerla al frente mio de nuevo, no se…………………….. lo hice sin pensar solo actuó mi corazón. PERDONAME!!! POR FAVOR PERDONAME…POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!

Susan: ……..aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh………… así que es ella……con razón…bueno, mejor me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí, chao.

Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de abrir……

-Espera!!!! No te vayas….por favor…….!! Quedate conmigo……por favor te necesito……Estoy confundido……

-Para que…??!!???! Para ponerme más triste??!!?? Eso quieres……

-NO…!!!! No quiero eso y tu lo sabes….. Tu eres muy importante para mi, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, se que solo necesito meditar pero quiero que te quedes a mi lado. Por favor……

Susan duda un poco en quedarse, pero al final accede y lo hace. Se queda junto a Ranma el resto del día

Akane, había llegado a su departamento, y se había puesto a llorar por lo que estaba TAN confundida por lo que sentina ahora, con todo lo que había pasado. Apago su celular, desconecto el teléfono, apagó todo.

Por unos días estuvo muy triste y con muchísimas dudas, y con UNAS ganas de verlo de nuevo a Ranma, así sea solo para un hola, por lo menos algo, no se había atrevido prender su computadora porque temía encontrar un email de él.

Andaba mal, falló en un examen importante en la universidad, le falló a sus pacientes y amigas, y más a Alexander lo dejó plantado una noche que la invito a cenar.

Eran las 10:30pm, Akane todavía no se dormía ese día sacó de una caja que tenía todas las cosas que le recordaba a Ranma y las puso en toda su cama, un millón de fotos solo, con la familia, unas con ellas (esas muy pocas), otras junto a sus otras "prometidas" y con ella; y otras que era un regalo especial de Nabiki para ella, era un álbum grandote lila en la portada decía "Tus alegrías y tus desdichas", "Para mi hermanita bonita de Nabiki".

Era el álbum que más le gustaba, y especialmente una foto, de la cual siempre se preguntó como se la había tomado: estaba Ranma como en una pose provocativa, en la cual se podía notar su GRANDES atributos sin camisa, sudando, se le notaba todo sus esfuerzos de los entrenamientos, y también las heridas de las batallas, además de una sonrisa espectacular, que solo una vez la vió.

Tan solo miraba esa foto, transcurrió el tiempo, cuando de pronto… se escuchó sonar el timbre del departamento, con eso ella salió de su ensoñación, quien podía llamarla a las 2:00am. De un miércoles, todos deberían estar durmiendo, salió del cuarto, paso la sala y por el agujero de la puerta divisó aquella persona que la llamaba a tantas horas de la noche…………… Era Alexander, estaba mojado por lo que estaba lloviendo esa noche, ella le abrió con cara sorprendida, ya que ese acto no era muy típico de su novio.

Akane: Amor, pero que haces aquí tan de noche!!???? Y mojado, entra, ya te traigo una toalla, estas que tiemblas!!

El muchacho entró y esperó, luego de unas segundos llegó ella con la toalla, se la dio, y comenzó a secarse mientras le decía:

-Perdóname por llegar así, recién llego de un viaje de trabajo, y como la otra noche me dejaste plantado, no me llamaste…… por eso vine para saber que te pasa…………mi reina…..que te pasa??? Estas enferma????? Estas es esos días..?? dime……..

-No no es eso, nada de eso……… es solo que…………………

-Que??!!! Dime…… no me gusta verte así.

Ella no tenía el valor para decírselo, tan solo lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar; luego de un tiempo de llorar y esperar que se calmará, se quedaron los dos dormidos en el sofá en la sala, ya que estaban muy agotados, para sus suerte el día siguientes era sábado y no tenían que trabajar o ir a la universidad.

CUCUCUCU…………..CYCUCUCU…….TON TON….TON…TON……..

Sonaba el reloj de la sala de Akane al medio día, las 12 en punto, ese ruido fue quien despertó a las dos jóvenes que estaban en el sofá, apenas se levantó Akane se acordó que no había nada en su refrigerador para comer, porque no había ido hacer las comprar de la quincena. Así que decidió llamar a un restaurante chino y pidió comida a domicilio. Luego de 20 minutos de espera, comieron, mientras comían hubo un rato de silencio, nadie decía nada…………

Alexander: Será que ahora que estas más calmada me puedes decir que te pasa???

Akane: uuhhh……… lo que me pasa es que……………te acuerdas del chico del Chat del que te hable….??????????

Alexander: si me acuerdo.

Akane: pues…… resulta que me invito a almorzar para conocernos………

Alexander: y……… es todo??? Por eso tanto problema??!!

Akane: no!! Espera no he terminado…….. no es por eso………… cuando llegue no lo reconocí, fue en un momento en que nos quedamos mirando y me dí cuenta que ese muchacho era………… era…………

Alexander: Era????...era???

Akane: era mi ex prometido de Japón, del que te hable, …………. El que me dejó,…… ahora vive aquí en New York, y sin querer nos hemos encontrado de nuevo…….

Alexander: aaahhhhhhhhh………. Ya veo el problema………… y que mas paso..????!!!

Akane: ……..eehhhh………… y me………….me …………besó

Alexander al escucharla, casi se ahorra con un poco de arroz………….

Alexander: toc, tocg toc, ….. ya…… y….???!!!!

Akane: y me siento confundida por lo que paso, pensé que lo había olvidado pero no es así, otra vez ha vuelto a mi ese amor que sentía por el, y no se que hacer, lo siento por dejarte plantado la otra noche, todavía no me sentía bien para poder verte. Lo siento.

Alexander: sabes, yo siempre he creído en el destino, al parecer ese reencuentro quiere decir que se deben dar una oportunidad más para así poder cambiar, se que llevamos poco meses en comparación a los años de amor que sientes por él; así que cualquiera que sea tu decisión…………….. la respetaré, y no olvides que tienes un amigo dispuesto a escucharte y apoyarte en todo.

Dicho esto, sin más se paró cogió su abrigo, el paraguas y salió del apartamento, dejando a Akane en shock.

Continuará……….

NA: Hola como han estado???

Que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora, que cree que va a pasar??????????...pues no tengo la menos idea.

Esa es una pregunta que me hago, también.

Espero sus comentarios-criticas-balazos-lo que sea

Cuidecen, besos

Bye

Ryames


	5. Chapter 5

**La tarde y mi dolor **

**Capitulo 5**

Akane, estaba sola en su sala meditando sobre lo que le había dicho Alexander, no lo podía creer que esas palabras habían sido de él, no era su forma de ser.

Al notar que estaba sola se levanto del suelo, donde estaba sentada, cogió su abrigo, y salió del departamento para su sorpresa él estaba aún afuera.

Akane: pero que haces ahí?!!!!!!???? No te habías ido????

Alexander: quería ver si salía a buscarme o no???!!!!???

Akane: yo lo iba hacer si hubieras hecho esto o no, porque………me dijiste…… eso??!!

Alexander: porque es lo más lógico,… estás confundida, a mi solo me conoces hace 6 meses pero a él lo conoces más tiempo, y lo que sientes o crees que sientes por él, he notado que es más fuerte de lo que sientes por mi.

Akane: quien sabe puede que sea cierto lo que dices como no!! Aunque……..

Alexander: aunque ahora que lo volviste a ver y te beso……ya no sabes lo que pasa en tu corazón???

Akane: si eso, tu crees que podamos seguir sin romper lo nuestro por este intruso????

Alexander: no se, por mi………encantado pero tienes que preguntarle a tu corazón si vale la pena o no?

Akane ya con lágrimas en los ojos, le dice: te necesito, quiero que te quedes conmigo, te necesito más ahora…

En esto Alexander que la ve que quiere llorar la abraza, luego de un ratito entran de nuevo al departamento, los dos.

Pasaron dos meses desde la última vez que vieron, los dos siguieron conectándose en el Messenger, se veían conectados pero no se escribían tenían miedo.

Ranma: le escribo o no le escribo……… le escribo o no le escribo…… le escribo o no le escribo. Ya me canse!!!! Le voy a escribir…….. pero sino me contesta……igual lo haré.

MENSSEGER HOTMAIL

-Hola…..-RNY

5 seg………..20seg…………..1min………..5min……

-Hola!! Como has estado???-Kana

-Yo bien, que bueno que me hayas contestado y tú como has estado..???-RNY

-También estoy bien, ah…pensabas que no te iba a contestar?!!-Kana

-Conociéndote ……si!!-RNy

-Entonces lo haré-Kana

-NOOOO!!!!!... espera!!!……por favor-RNY

-si…..??!!!-Kana

-Ehh……quería saber si…… has…pensado en lo que paso… …en nuestro encuentro???-RNY

-Ehhh…si…me gusto mucho volver a verte-Kana

-En serio!!! Que bien yo también, la verdad…me cuesta olvidar…..ese día y más…-RNY

-Ahh…..si!!! y qué mas????-Kana

-Ehh……..el beso que te dí….. ahhh…… y dime como se llama tu novio??-RNY

-Se llama Alexander-Kana

-Y……… le contaste…… sobre…..-RNY

-Nuestro encuentro??-Kana

-Aja!!!-RNY

-Pues…… si, se lo dije y tu se lo dijiste a tu novia-Kana

-No tuve………ella nos vió ese día en el restaurante-RNY

-Lo siento……-Kana

-No, no te preocupes……… al llegar a mi departamento y hable con ella-RNY

-Ahhh!! Que bien, bueno te dejo porque me tengo que ir, bye-Kana

-Ehhhh…………bueno bye-RNY

Akane se desconecta, apago su computadora y se viste para irse a trabajar, eran las 3:30pm. Se vistió apurada porque se le hacía tarde, una vez lista apresura coge su bolso, las llaves y antes de abrir la puerta se da un último vistazo en el espejo de la sala…………..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!...me olvide maquillarme!!

Dejo sus cosas en el sofá y corre a maquillarse, ya más hermosa con tranquilidad tomo sus cosas y salió.

Ranma: Como hago ….. para verla de nuevo..COMOOO!!!!

Se levanta de su cama, va a la cocina, abriendo la refrigeradora saca una lata de cerveza, mientras se la tomaba se acuerda que una vez mientras chateaban ella le dio la dirección del lugar donde trabajaba.

-Cierto!!!!!... su trabajo puedo ir a la verla……….. y la dirección..????!!!

Salió flechado a su cuarto en busca del papel donde la había anotado, revolviendo su escritorio donde tenía un sin número de papeles, libros, etc entre todos ellos encontró aquel valiosos papel.

-Bingo!!!... ya lo tengo… ahora a vestirme.

Del closet sacó algunas prendas de ropa, las colocó en su cama, y comenzó a combinarlas, tanto así que encontró en minutos una buena combinación, de unos jeans desteñidos, una camisa café claro un poco apretada al cuerpo, no tanto, los zapatos que le combinará con la camisa.

Luego se dio un baño, se arreglo, se puso unas gafas negras a la moda; cogió su billetera, el papel de la dirección, las llaves y salió.

En la esquina del edificio tomó el primer taxi que paró, le dijo la dirección al chofer: por favor al edificio O´Connor Center.

Tardó 30 minutos en llegar al lugar, era un edificio muy elegante, de muchos pisos, del cual salía y entraba muchas personas de negocios, con maletines, bolsos, al parecer aquel edificio contenía diferentes oficinas de varios negocios.

Entró en aquel edificio, y en la cartelera de información buscó el nombre y número del despacho de Akane.

-Bingo!! Aquí está piso 3, oficina 308, consultorio de la Dra. Akane Tendo, Psicóloga.

Buscó el ascensor, en el entró seguido de una señorita muy pero muy bonito, con una mini falda que dejaba mucho que ver lo cual hizo que la imaginación de Ranma volará a lugares que nunca podrá llegar con aquella señorita, por ratitos de reojo la veía.

El ascensor paró en el segundo piso donde bajó la joven, Ranma quiso seguirla pero recordó a qué había venido. Una vez que paró en el tercer piso, salió el ascensor, y dirigió a la recepcionista que estaba frente al ascensor.

Ranma: Buenas tardes disculpe la oficina 308???

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes por el pasillo, cuarta puerta a la derecha.

Ranma: Gracias

Dicho esto, se dirigió al pasillo y concitado las puertas comenzó a caminar lentamente……

-Puerta 304………305………306…….307………..y 308, ahora si entra Ranma

Abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en la salita de espera, era el único en ella, al parecer por la hora 6:30pm. era el último paciente del día.

Pasaba el tiempo, 5min………….20min………………ya estaba aburrido, por suerte había llevado consigo su mp3 para escuchar música mientras esperaba. Aún así pasaba el tiempo…….. nadie salía de la habitación adjunta; tan aburrido estaba que termino de hojear casi todas las revistas que estaban en una mesita en el centro de la sala.

De pronto se escuchó unos pasos que provenían de la habitación adjunta, rápidamente Ranma al escucharlos, se sentó bien, por lo que estaba desparramado en dos sillas, casi acostado, se medio arreglo el pelo y se colocó las gafas, esperando de que salgan las personas.

En eso se are la puerta, y sale una joven muy alegre que conversaba con Akane, para Ranma Akane estaba hermosa, con una falda jeans no muy larga, una blusa al cuerpo de botones y por encima su mandil de doctora.

Akane: Buenas tardes, pase por favor.

Ranma, con una voz seria para que no lo reconociera: Buenas tardes, gracias

Los dos entraron al despacho de Akane, estaba muy bien arreglado, con libros unos que otro afiche y fotos de la familia Tendo, amigas de ella y una foto en particular fue lo que más le llamo la atención en ella se encontraba él y ella hace años, se preguntaba de donde la habría sacado porque no recordaba haberse tomado esa foto con ella.

Akane: Siéntese por favor, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo????

Ranma: Gracias, bueno tengo un problemita amoroso, y me han dicho que ud es muy buena psicóloga para ayudar en este tipo de problemas.

Akane: Ah sí gracias por venir, y dígame cuál es su problema…???

Continuará………

**NA: **Hola!!!, he volvido, perdón digo vuelto; bueno espero que le guste este nuevo capitulo, gracias AkaneKagome y Vivian Alejandra por sus review, me han ayudado mucho para mejorar.

Sabes, AkaneKagome nunca se apaga la llama de la esperanza, porque sin ella a donde estaríamos, la verdad no es FACIL encontrar esos tipos de chicos pero los hay y bien escondidos.

Gracias de nuevo por los review, espero más opiniones de este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, por este mismo canal, a la misma hora………

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	6. Chapter 6

( )-pensamientos

**La tarde y mi dolor **

**Capitulo 6**

Ranma: Bueno……… me habían dicho que era una excelente psicóloga, pero no me habían dicho que era hermosa.!!

Akane(sonrojada): Gracias por el cumplido, pero es mejor que nos concentremos en su problemita, no cree??

Ranma: ah si!! Me había olvidado al ver tanta belleza………..pero bueno, comencemos, hace unas semanas me encontré por casualidad con…………digamos "ex" novia de hace años y ……como cosa del destino mi novia actual me vio con ella………………..ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a ninguna de las dos, lo he pensado mucho pero no puedo……que hago???

Akane: bueno, puede que ud…………….

Ranma: Disculpe que la interrumpa……pero no le ha pasado a ud lo mismo???

Akane: ehhh……si algo parecido.

Ranma: En serio!! Wow no pensaba que le pasaba a los demás.

Akane: y ud quiere a su novia actual???

Ranma: si la quiero, y mucho; pero ahora se me ha confundido con el amor que tenía a mi "ex".

Akane: primero debería acordarse por qué fue que terminó su relación con su "ex"???

Ranma: Disculpe que le interrumpa pero no le ha pasado lo mismo???

Akane: Ehhh…si algo parecido!!

Ranma: En serio!!!! Wow no pensaba que la pasaba a los demás.

Akane:y ud quiere a su novia actual????

Ranma: si la quiero pero ahora me he confundido con el amor que sentía por mi "ex".

Akane: Primero debería recordar porque fue que termino su relación??

Ranma: Pues……… yo me aparte de ella……….proque no quería verme (Ojala no me descubra.)

Ranma en eso recuerda la discusión de hace años atrás.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ranma: Qué quieres que haya???...Contéstame honestamente, quieres que me quede o que me vaya????

Luego de un corto silencio, Akane mira a los ojos a Ranma, y le dice muy seriamente:

-La verdad….. no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!!!!

Ranma al escucharla, siente que todo su mundo se acaba, baja su cabeza y se queda pensando; luego de unos minutos de tanto pensar…

Ranma: bien!

Akane: bien…queee??

Ranma: voy a conceder tu deseo, desde el momento que salga de aquí… no te volveré a molestar en tu vida…….Perdóname por todos los inconvenientes que te he causado………y estas libre si quieres estar con otro chico…………….

Akane solo lo escucha con asombro a lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido, mejor dicho ex prometido; poco a poco se le fueron saliendo las lágrimas temiendo a lo que pasaría después.

Ranma: ………… por último te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, recuerda yo….yo……te……amo!!! y siempre te amaré……Adiós Akane.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Akane: Ahhh si!! Bueno y como se reencontró con su "ex"???

Ranma: En un restaurante.

Akane: Uhh..(éste me está cansando, viéndolo bien como que tiene un aire a Ranma….) el consejo que le puedo dar es que hable con su "ex" y su novia para que deje todo en claro de cual es más importante para ud.

Ranma: ahh… ya (Ahora como me la saco, de seguro me seguirá preguntando y yo solo me voy a hundir……piensa…piensa…ah ya!! Ya se le digo que tengo un compromiso urgente que casi me olvido de trabajo y vengo otro día!!!) Ay Dios!!! Mire la hora, son las 8:30pm, perdóneme pero me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión de trabajo muy importante, podemos dejarlo para otra sesión??

Akane: Por supuesto!!, que le parece el día viernes a las 6pm.-Le dice sacando de un cajón del escritorio una agenda rosada.

Ranma: (haber viernes a las 6pm…. No tengo que hacer nada) Perfecto!! Entonces nos vemos el viernes. Muchas gracias por todo, psicóloga.

Akane: Ok, no se preocupe, entonces así, fue un gusto ayudarte hasta luego.

Ranma: Hasta luego-Y estirando la mano la estrecha con una de Akane, al momento de tocarla de nuevo se sintió en el cielo, poder sentir una parte de su piel en sus manos.

Después salió, cogió un taxi y se fue a su casa. En el auto tenía una cara de bobo, como cuando comenzó su relación con Susan, estás 2 chicas eran las únicas que con una sola mirada y un solo toque de ellas, hacían que el gran Ranma Saotome pusiera la cara de tontito.

Akane, todavía en su despacho.

-Este tipo, me dejo un poco alterada, no puede ser que para mi suerte me llegue un paciente con mi mismo problema……aunque…de verdad tenía un aire a Ranma, que raro o será que tampoco me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…que hago ahora??? Ahora que hago??!!...doy ayuda a otra persona con mi problema pero porque yo no lo aplico!!!

Luego de pensar un rato y de hacer la evaluación del día de trabajo, Akane se levanta de su silla, deja arreglado todo, deja bien cerrada la oficina; y abaja al loby del edificio.

Donde Alexander la estaba esperando para ir a casa.

Alexander: Hola preciosa!!

Akane: ah, hola amor!!

Alexander: epa!! Porque ese genio..??

Akane: es que… hoy me llego un nuevo paciente y ……

Alexander: y….que paso????

Akane: bueno, ………………..

Los 2 salieron del edificio, mientras caminaban, ella le iba contando lo sucedido en el día, caminaron hasta la avenida principal donde buscaron un lugar para cenar.

Después de esto, dieron un corto paseo en el jardín que quedaba cerca del departamento de

Akane.

Así pasó el miércoles, jueves, Ranma estaba muy ansioso porque llegará YA el viernes para poder verla.

Tanta era su desesperación, que el día viernes no dio clases en su local, sino que se quedo en casa, escogiendo su vestimenta y planeando muuy cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.

La noche anterior casi no durmió por imaginarse el día siguiente, se acercaba la hora prevista, y se comenzó arreglar como la otra vez saco algunas prendas de su armario un poco más deportivas que la anterior y escogió la que mejor le quedaba: uso zapatos puma grises, unos jeans desteñidos, y una camiseta de cuello color celeste, que le quedaba muy bien moldeada a su escultural cuerpo, conjunto a esto las gafas negras de lastra vez, las cuales le habían ayudado a esconder su cara para que no lo descubran.

Después que se había bañado, se rasuró, quedando así mucho más guapo.

Continuará…………

**NA: **Hola!!

He me aquí de nuevo, espero que le guste es nuevo cap. Me costó un poco hacerlo, pero acá está!!

Criticas, burlas, etc…..et….etc lo espero en sus review.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames


	7. Chapter 7

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 7**

( ) pensamientos

Salió de su departamento, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su sesión con su psicóloga favorita, Akane. Tardó 30 minutos en llegar, y otros 5 min en llegar y sentarse en la sala de espera.

Ranma: Ya estoy aquí de nuevo….que alegría verla de nuevo)

En eso se abre la puerta del despacho.

Akane: Hola!! Pase por favor.

Ranma: Buenas tardes, gracias

Seguidamente, pasaron al despacho y se sentaron.

Akane: bueno sigamos con su problema, me puede decir en donde nos quedamos en la sesión anterior??

Ranma: ehhh…….ah! ud me dio el consejo de hablar con las 2 chicas.

Akane: ( ahh!! Sí, mi gran consejo que ni yo puedo aplicarlo) Aja!, bueno dígame como se siente ud cuanto esta con su novia??...me puede decir el nombre??!!

Ranma: (Uyyyy…..ahora si me descubre, aunque………yo nunca le dije el nombre de ella mientras chateabamos) Se llama Susan.

Akane: ohh, ok cómo se siente cuando está con Susan??!!

Ranma: (Cómo me siento……….feliz, armonioso, etc) ella me siento feliz, alegre, es como si todos mis males y preocupaciones se van.

Akane: Y cuando estabas con tu "ex"??...como se llama??!!

Ranma: (rayos!!!...si le digo me ha de matar……..pero no, tranquilo…dile que deseas dejarlo en incógnito) Sabe, mejor prefiero dejar el nombre el incógnito, por favor.

Akane: ok, entonces dejémoslo así.

Ranma: ( mi relación contigo………no era muy buena que digamos….) Mi relación con ella, era difícil, casi ni nos entendíamos, pero yo igual la amaba por su forma de ser, su belleza……..cuando hablaba conmigo, cuando entrenaba o íbamos al colegio…………..me sentía lleno de vida, con solo estar cerca de ella, sin hacer nada me sentía completo, cada vez que podía aprovechaba las oportunidades de estar cerca de ella.

Akane: ya veo…., en este tiempo la olvidaste o pensaste que la habías "olvidado"??!

Ranma: me fue muy difícil muy pero muy difícil "olvidarla"…..pero no pude trate pero nada.

Akane: ya veo…….ud ha escuchado la frase que dice "si la amas, déjala ir"

Ranma: si la he escuchado….(si, pero yo no quiero dejarte ir……no quiero)

Akane: sabe, fuera bueno conocer los sentimientos de ella acerca de este tema.

Ranma: (a mi también me encartaría escuchar tu opinión, Akane)

Akane: ( me gustaría hablar con Ranma……….para saber que piensa de lo nuestro y resolver eso rápido). Pongamos un ejemplo, para tratar de encontrar una solución, si??

Ranma: ok

Akane: Si las 2 chicas estuvieran el peligro, pero ud no puede ayudarlas…y ellas murieran……….por cual de las dos sentiría mas tristeza??!!!

Continuará….

[**NA:** Aquí eta!! Cortito pa mantener la emoción……ustedes creen que lo voy a dejar así…….pus no aquí le va el resto

Ranma: (no!! No me hagas pensar en eso, si te mueres se iría contigo la mayor parte de mi vida….. y si Susan muere…..perdería a mí mejor amiga, mi compinche de los buenos y malos momentos..mi nuevo amor….)

Pasaron 1min…………….2.5min……….5min…

Ranma: pues si Susan perdiera la vida me pondría triste porque es mí mejor amiga, mi compinche de los buenos y malos momentos..mi nuevo amor….pero ….si mi "ex" muere (si tu mueres) se iría con ella la mayor parte de mi vida…todos mis sueños.

Akane: ya veo, por lo que me puedo dar cuenta es que el amor que sientes por Susan es solo de ahora, que no te lleno por completo como el que sientes por tu "ex"……y si el destino te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no la dejes pasar, si es que quieres, porque sino se lo dices hoy el mañana será muy tarde.

Ranma: (Porque me dices esto…….no es justo para Susan, pero….)

Akane: se que se le hará muy difícil decidirse, pero creo que debería hacerlo rápido porque corre el riesgo de perderlas a las 2. ( pero que digo, yo debería hacer lo mismo).

Ranma: tiene razón psicóloga, muchas gracias por su gran ayuda.

Akane: no se preocupe es mi profesión y me gusta mucho ayudar.

Continuará…………..

**NA: **Que tal les pareció este capitulo????

Que hará ahora Ranma…??! Que creen que hará..??? Terminará con Susan para estar con Akane o viceversa????!!!!

Pues averígualo en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Espero sus reviews.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	8. Chapter 8

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 8**

( ) pensamientos.

En el despacho reinó por nos minutos el silencio, ninguno de los 2 quería hablar, pero ese silencio ya estaba incomodando a Akane, así que ella lo rompió: Creo que sino hay más nada que decir, esta sesión se ha acabado.

Ranma: (Noo!! Espera!! No no se ha acabado………..no me quiero ir..) creo que tiene razón, cuando sería la próxima sesión????

Akane: pienso que no habrá otra porque ya le he dado una pequeña solución, tan solo debe aclarar sus pensamientos y decidirse.

Ranma: ehhhh…debe ser así(no!!!!! No debe ser así……me quiero quedar contigo) bueno, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda psicóloga, Adiós.

Se levantaron, estrecharon sus manos en forma de despedida.

Akane: ok, que pase bien, y suerte con su problema, Adiós.

Ranma sale del despacho, y del edificio, como ya no quería seguir pensando en el tema, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su departamento, en el camino se encontró con Susan que salía de una tienda.

Susan: Heelloooo!!... baby……….Ranma…………..tierra llamando a Ranma…..???!!!!!!!

El estaba parado frente a ella, esta le hacía con la mano en la cara porque estaba ido………….en blanco………………..Iba cabizbajo, triste.

-Ehhh……. Ahhh!! Hola amor!!

-Que te pasa???...porque estás triste??

-No es nada, solamente no me siento bien………………

Y siguió de largo, dejando a Susan con la boca abierta, en media vereda.

En la esquina de la misma, cogió un taxi, luego de unos minutos llego a su departamento, entró y se quedó en él por 2 días seguidos, sin salir, ni llamar ni conectarse a Internet.

Susan estaba muy preocupada por él, y lo fue a ver, pero él no le quiso abrir, al segundo día, ella volvió pero esta vez habló primero con el administrador para que le de una copia de la llave. Al tenerla se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de Ranma.

-Ahora me tendrá que escuchar, dejarme así en media calle, ya va a…………….

Susan al entrar se quedó atónita, sorprendida de ver el departamento en perfecto orden y limpieza, más de lo acostumbrado. Lo cual sugería que Ranma si estaba mal, muy mal, porque era raro esa limpieza en él.

Susan: (WOw wow wow…….todo re limpio, se nota que esta enfermo este chico) Ranma!!!...donde estas??!!...Ranma!!!...(porque no me contesta, será que salió, mejor reviso el departamento para ver si lo encuentro)

Revisó el departamento completo, y no lo hallaba solo faltaba el cuarto, la puerta del mismo estaba entre abierta.

TOC……….TOC….

Susan: Ranma??!!!!

Como estaba entre abierta, entró y lo halló durmiendo en su cama, solo en boxers.

Susan: Tan lindo te ves durmiendo!!!

Ranma: ummphh…..ohh….que rica siesta………AHHAHAHAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Susan: Hola mamor!!!

Ranma: pe….pe……pero que…… que…………..que haces a……..a……..aquí??!!! Coomo..como….entras…….entrastes??!!??

Susan: hable con el administrador del edificio para que me de una copia de la llave, y me la dio. Sabes me preocupas mucho……que te pasa????

Ranma: ah! Pues no me pasa nada…

Susan: Ah si!!!! Te conozco Ranma a ti te pasa algo?? Dime asi te puedo ayudar!!

Ranma: lo que sucede…….es….que si la amo…………dejala ir.!!

Susan: ahh y que quieres decir con eso???

Ranma: no se¡!!!...la verdad solo estoy estaba cansado, nada más.

Susan: seguro??!!

Ranma: si no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Susan: que bien entonces.

Ranma: Aja!! Ven acuéstate aquí conmigo; perdóname por dejarte en media calle el otro día, la verdad estaba muy cansado.

Ella muy feliz, se acostó junto a Ranma y lo comenzó a besar, a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus caricias fueron profundizando………..así se quedaron el resto de la tarde.

Akane estaba pasando mal la semana, no podía olvidar el asusto con Ranma, trato de encontrarlo en el mensseger, pero no lo encontró, ella quería solucionar eso rápido, así que le mando un email.

"Hola Ranma, me gustaría que nos viéramos el sábado en el mismo restaurante que nos encontramos la otra vez, necesito hablas contigo.

Besos, Akane"

Pasaron los días y él no le respondía, pensaba que lo iba hacer rápido por tratarse de ella; pero no fue así.

Ranma, como era normal, revisó su email y encontrón la el mensaje de Akane, lo leyó, y no lo podía creer, ella quería hablar con él, pero no iba a ser posible, porque ese día no estaría en la cuidad, porque se iba de viaje con Susan.

Ranma: ( diablos, porque ese día, no puede ser otro………..le contestó……..mejor no, agghh!!! Que hago??!!! Lo he pensado mucho, voy a dejar las cosas como están, dejaré que ella sea feliz con Alexander y yo seré feliz con Susan, lo siento Akane)

Quería conservar el mensaje, pero eso le haría que dude más de lo que sentía, por eso lo borró.

Llegó el sábado, Akane esperaba en el restaurante, como cuando se encontraron por casualidad de la vida.

Pasaron 10min…………….20min…………….30min………..1h………….

Y no llegaba Ranma, ya no quiso esperar más, se sentía tan decepcionada de él por dejarla plantada, eso no era típico de Ranma, especialmente cuando se trataba de ella.

Akane: (porque Ranma…………..porque??!!! pensaba que te seguía importando pero veo que ya no, si las cosas van a ser así, a mi tampoco me vas a importar!!)

En eso Akane quien estaba caminando, se choca con una persona.

Persona: disculpa te estas bien???

Akane: ahh…….si estoy bien, gracias.

Persona: que bien de nada adiós.

Akane: adiós

Al escuchar la persona, pensó inmediatamente que se trataba de Ranma, pero no fue así, solo era un desconocido.

Continuará………………..

**NA: **Hollaa!!

Que tal hasta ahora el fic?? Creen que Ranma se quedará con Susan???

Akane no luchará por Ranma??!!! Si lo desean averiguar, no se despeguen que próximamente llegará el siguiente capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames


	9. Chapter 9

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 9**

( ) pensamientos.

Ranma salió de viaje a la cuidad de New Jersey, a visitar a un hermano de Susan, ahí se quedaron todo el fin semana hasta el día martes.

Paso 3 meses desde la última vez que vio a Akane en el despacho de ella, ninguno de los dos siguió pensando en su asusto en todo ese tiempo, ya Akane había sacado a Ranma de la lista de amigos del mensseger, la foto que tenía en su despacho al igual que otras que tenía en su departamento.

Los dos meses pasaron de maravilla para Ranma y Akane, sin acordarse de su problema hasta……………………………que un día…………..

Iban caminando por la Avenida Manhathan, Ranma y Susan después de haber hecho algunas comprar, y de pronto se encuentran con Akane y Alexander que salen de un restaurante…..

Ranma: Hola Akane!!!

Akane: ohhh Hola Ranma!!

Ranma: Mucho tiempo sin verte, te presento a Susan mi novia.

Akane: mucho gusto, Akane

Susan: mucho gusto también Susan

Akane: yo te presento a Alexander. Alexander el es Ranma y su novia Susan.

Alexander: mucho gusto de conocerlos

Ranma y Susan: mucho gusto

Ranma: fue un gusto verte de nuevo Akane.

Akane: lo mismo digo Ranma, hasta luego

Ranma: hasta luego

Cada pareja siguió su camino……..Ranma y Akane, voltearon a ver hacia atrás, se sonrieron y Ranma le guiñó el ojo, dejando a Akane muy sorprendida.

Ramna: (noooooooooo!!!!!!!! Porque la vi!!!, estaba bien así sin saber de ti como todos estos años,………….ahora……de nuevo ha vuelto esos lo que siento por ti Akane)

Akane: (Ranma…..te ves muy guapo…….. al parecer estas bien sin mi…)

Pasó una semana y Ranma se enfermó grave de gripe, Susan lo llevo al médico, el cual le recetó unas pastillas, y que descansará dos semanas.

Mientras transcurrían los días, Ranma empeoró por el clima, estaba en época de invierno. Al parecer nada le podía calmar el malestar de la gripe a Ranma, de lo tan preocupada que estaba Susan se le ocurre una idea.

Susan: a donde estará Ranma, me contó de sus sesiones con Akane, pero a donde dejo el papelito??????????...ah aquí está. Ranma??

Ranma: si………ahhhhhhh

Susan: Voy a salir ya vengo no te levantes, ok??!!

Ranma: ok, no……...me……….levanto……….

Susan salió del departamento y tomó un taxi, para dirigirse al despacho de Akane, para hablar con ella.

Llego en momento justo, cuando el último paciente de Akane, salía.

Susan: Hola Akane!!

Akane: Hola!! Como así por aquí??

Susan: necesito hablar contigo de Ranma.

Akane: ok pasa.

Entraron en el despacho y se sentaron.

-Dime que le pasa a Ranma??

-Está muy enfermó de gripe, y ha empeorado mucho por el invierno, ya he hecho de todo, le doy sus pastillas, los remedios, pero sigue igual, y se me ocurrió que por favor lo vayas a visitar!

-porque yo……..si tu eres la novia????

-mira, cuando conocí a Ranma, el me contó todo de ti, toda su historia y unas de las frases que me acuerdo que dijo fue "me sentía lleno de vida, con solo estar cerca de ella, sin hacer nada me sentía completo, cada vez que podía aprovechaba las oportunidades de estar cerca de ella."

-eso te dijo…???

-si eso me dijo, no se si puedo contarte esto pero….. no tuviste hace unos meses un paciente que siempre vino con gafas????

-si porque????

-ese paciente era Ranma, se había disfrazado un poco para venirte a ver, el creó que te ibas a dar cuenta pero no lo hicistes.

-QUUEEE!!!???...con razón cuando me comentó sobre el problema tuve en presentimiento y en algunos rasgos se me parecía a él. Pero porque????

-Estaba tan confundido, que vino de forma incógnita, para ver que opinabas tu del tema y que le dieras un consejo como psicóloga, y por lo más importante………te quería ver de nuevo.

-Este Ranma!!!!!...

-yo se lo que siente por ti, porque él me lo dejo muy en claro que todavía no te había olvidado cuando comenzamos a salir como novios. Por eso te pido que lo vayas a ver, para ver si así por lo menos se mejora un poco.

-Yo se 1que recién nos venimos a conocer bien, yo tampoco me pude olvidar de él, pero si el está feliz contigo, me haré a un lado para que lo sea, por otro lado yo también tengo novio ahora y al igual que Ranma desde el día que nos vimos en la calle, me he sentido más confundida que antes con respectó a lo que siento. Pero igual iré a verlo.

-Gracias, Akane……………..yo se que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y si pasa tu caso, es muy difícil olvidar, hacerse el "olvidado". Aquí te dejo la dirección, hasta luego

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Susan, después de despedirse, se levanta y sale; Akane se queda para hacer su evaluación del día y pensando en lo último que Susan le dijo.

Continuará………….

**NA: **LES GUSTO?????

Espero que sí, como siempre espero sus reviews.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	10. Chapter 10

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 10**

( ) pensamientos.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-yo se lo que siente por ti, porque él me lo dejo muy en claro que todavía no te había olvidado cuando comenzamos a salir como novios. Por eso te pido que lo vayas a ver, para ver si así por lo menos se mejora un poco.

-Yo se que recién nos venimos a conocer bien, yo tampoco me pude olvidar de él, pero si el está feliz contigo, me haré a un lado para que lo sea, por otro lado yo también tengo novio ahora y al igual que Ranma desde el día que nos vimos en la calle, me he sentido más confundida que antes con respectó a lo que siento. Pero igual iré a verlo.

-Gracias, Akane……………..yo se que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y si pasa tu caso, es muy difícil olvidar, hacerse el "olvidado".

**-FIN DEL FLASH BAK-**

Akane: Que querrá decir con hacerse el "olvidado".

Ranma seguía en su cuarto acostado con dolor de cabeza cuando suena el telefono

RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG………..

Ranma: rayos el teléfono!!!! ALO????

Susan: Alo amor, soy Susan!!

Ranma: ah si dime que pasa??

Susan: no podré cuidarte esta noche, porque mi hermana también enfermó y madre no está, lo siento baby.

Ranma: no te preocupes cariño yo se me cuidar solo, tranquila, quédate con tu hermana.

Susan: Gracias, baby nos vemos mañana

Ranma: ok, nos vemos mañana

Mientras Akane, ya había llegado a su departamento estaba comiendo cuando estaba revisando su email.

MENSSEGER HOTMAIL

-Hola hermanita!!!-Nabiki

-Ahhh….hola, hermana como has estado???-Kana

-yo bien y la familia también como te ha ido a ti??-Nabiki

-a mi??...mas o menos!!-Kana

-Así porque?? Si se puede saber??-Nabiki

-pues porque me encontré de nuevo con Ranma-Kana

-QUUUUUUUUUEEEE??????!!!!-Nabiki

-si, tan pequeño es el mundo, verdad????-Kana

-pero que coincidencia la fue?????!!!!! Cuentame!!!!!!-Nabiki

-te lo resumo, sin saber que era él, lo encontré en una sala de Chat, nos día nos citamos para conocernos personalmente, al principio no lo reconocí, esta muy cambiado-Kana

-Y……..?!!!??!?!?!?!??!-Nabiki

-Y nos después de comer, nos reconocimos, me sentí tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero a la vez quería mandarlo a volar por dejarme así, pero antes de que yo le reclamará el…….-Kana

-El….???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!-Nabiki

-me besó-Kana

-COOMMOO???!!!!!...en serio??!!!!!-Nabiki

-Si, él ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó acá-Kana

-Y que más????? Son novios o que??? Dime..???!!!!!!!!!-Nabiki

-Tan solo me dio un beso, porque los dos tenemos pareja-Kana

-COOMNMMOOOO???!!!!Ranma tiene novia y no eres tu???!!!!!!-Nabiki

-Si, tiene novia y no soy yo-Kana

-Y tu como estas???? Al volverlo a ver??!!!-Nabiki

-YO???? Pues confundida por lo que siento por Alexander y Ranma!!-Kana

-Espero que lo resuelvas pronto, hermanita, pero dime te gusto o no el beso con Ranma???!!!!!-Nabiki

-A decir verdad………………me encantó fue nuestro primer beso aunque me gustaría que haya sido de otra forma-Kana

-Yo sabía!!! Aunque tu siempre lo negabas tu lo amas verdad??!!-Nabiki

…………….

-Bueno hermanita te dejo porque tengo que ir a trabajar, cuídate, bye-Nabiki

-Ok, saludos a todos bye-Kana

Al terminar de chatear con Nabiki, se acostó a dormir, ya que al día siguiente iba a visitar a Ranma.

RIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG:…………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-diablos la próxima vez no dejo la alarma prendida

Inmediatamente, tanteo en la mesita de noche aquel aparato que lo había despertado, lo encontró y lo apago, todavía con sueño y un poco de fiebre, se levanta y va al baño para asearse.

Una vez limpio y bien despierto, desayuno y se tomó las pastillas.

-porque tantas pastillas para una simple gripe.??!!Dios!!!

En el transcurso del día lo pasó tranquilo.

TOC………..TOC…………

Ranma: ya voy!!!!

Se levanta de la cama que estaba viendo televisión, va a la sala y abre la puerta.

Susan: Hola baby!!! Como has estado???

Ranma: Hola amor!! Bien hasta ahora, pero me esta volviendo a subir la fiebre.

Susan: haber y el termómetro????

Ranma: no se en mi cuarto, creo!!

Susan: ok, vamos a verlo.

Fueron al cuarto y ella le ayudó a ordenarlo, porque sino nunca lo encontrarían, tal es el caso que en vez de encontrarlo en el cuarto lo encontraron en el baño, exactamente en el lavamanos.

Susan: mira a donde lo dejas!!! Debes tener más cuidado!!!

Ranma: esta bien pero no me retes

Susan: pero ya sabes ten cuidado la próxima vez!!! Haber póntelo en la boca!!!

Ranma: ok, ok, no grites

Tan obediente Ranma se lo pone, y espera 5 minutos, luego de ellos, se lo da a Susan.

Ranma: aqui esta!!

Susan: haber…………..tienes fiebre!!! 42 grados a la cama y apaga ese televisor!!

Ranma: ok!!! Si me siento mal

Susan: vamos acuéstate, yo te voy a cuidar

Ranma: y tu hermana?????

Susan: no te preocupes mi madre esta en la casa.

A medida que pasa el tiempo Ranma empeoraba, la fiebre subía, tenía más frecuentemente escalofríos, y temblaba.

Ya era medio día y Susan le hace una sopa caliente para que coma.

Susan: Ranma……! Ranma…….levántate

Ranma: uhhhhhhhh…que pasa…..??

Susan: levántate para que comas una sopa caliente, dale vamos

Ranma ya………….voy……..

Se levantó muy lentamente porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, debido a la fiebre, se comió lo que más pudo de la rica sopa que le había preparado Susan y se volvío a dormir.

Tres horas después, Ranma siguió empeorando, ahora estaba delirando y hablaba cosas sin sentido.

Ranma: noo…….no puede ser….tiene novio……..no……

Susan tan solo lo escuchaba, ya que a ella le habían dicho que un enfermo que este hablando cuando delira, dice la verdad, entonces muy atentamente escuchaba lo que él decía, solo hablaba de Akane.

Ahí pudo confirmar que él todavía la amaba, no se había "olvidado" de Akane, aunque también la quería, eso lo sabia, lo que sentía por Akane le iba a ganar.

Continuará……………..

**NA:** Heeellloo!!!!!!!!!!

Como estais?? Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.

Espero con muchas ansias que dejen sus reviews.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	11. Chapter 11

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 11**

( ) pensamientos.

Toc….TOC…..TIN….TON……TIN……….TON-……….

Susan: (quien será, ahh si!!! De seguro que es Akane)

Salió del cuarto y fue a abrir la puerta no si antes coger su chaqueta.

Akane: Hola!! Susan como esta Ranma???

Susan: Hola Akane!!, esta mal otra vez tiene una fiebre de 44 grados, escalofrío, esta temblando y delirando.

Akane: que pena a donde esta???

Susan: en su cuarto, bueno Akane me voy los dejo solos!

Akane: per……..pero porque???!!!!

Susan: tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, no tardo.

Y rápidamente se alejó, estando fuera de la vista de Akane comenzó a llorar y se fue.

A Akane tan solo le quedó entrar, he ir a verlo.

Akane: Ranma………Ranma!!

Ranma: noooo!!! Ahora escucho su voz…………no….no puede ser…….

Akane, entrando en el cuarto: (ahh….acá está ohhhh…. Se ve que esta mal) Ranma….

Ranma: Akane…..será que escuchó su voz.

Akane acercándose a la cama: Ranma soy yo, estoy aquí mira!!

Ranma lentamente abre los ojos y se sorprende al verla: ahhhh!!!! Que haces aquí???...como entraste??!!!!...no no puede ser…….estoy soñando

Akane: no seas bobo, no estas soñando, susan me dejo entrar.

Ranma: Y Susan??

Akane: salió a comprar algo, no me dijo que, dime como has estado???

Ranma: pero…..como llegaste nunca te di mi dirección???

Akane: es verdad!! Es que Susan fue a verme a mi consultorio, y me contó todo!!

Ranma: TODO!!!

Akane: si todo, y me pidió que te venga a ver.

Ranma: por eso vinistes………..te agradezco….mucho…….que…….hayas…venido…..Akane, quiere decir que ya saber………

Akane: no te preocupes, para….eso estamos………..los…..amigos. Y si ya se que te hiciste pasar como un paciente Ranma!!

Ranma: Aka..aka……….akane……..lo siento..pero es que no…se...me…ocurrió otra cosa.

Akane: esta bien.

Ranma: aka……akane……

Akane: si Ranma???

Ranma: puedes………….hacer….acercarte……….más……..por….favor…….

Akane: para que??? (que tendrá pensado hacer este pervertido)

Ranma: solo te quiero decir algo….nada más.

Por mucha insistencia del joven, se comenzó a acercar, quedando tan solo 15 cm de distacia entre los dos, Akane se estaba acalorando, al tener tan de cerca, Ranma no reaccionaba como siempre al tenerla tan cerca por la fiebre.

Ranma: Akane……

Akane se sentía extremadamente atraída a esos labios rojizos y calientes por la fiebre, tenía tantos deseos de besarlos, de comérselos, se lo veía tierno a Ranma enfermo.

Akane: si Ranma.??

Ranma: sabes…….sigo muriendo por ti……….yo te quiero a ti…..sin tu amor…….no se como podré sobrevivir ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar……..yo siempre te he amado, desde que te vi, desde que llegue a tu casa; estos años separado de ti………..me han sido muy difíciles para mi, no tenerte a mi lado………yo estaré por siempre a tu lado desde ahora ya no me alejaré de ti no puedo perderte de nuevo…Akane.

Akane muy sorprendida y en shock escuchaba lo que el enfermito le decía en susurros.

Después de una pequeñisisima pausa el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos desaparece, ya que Ranma se había acercado para besarla, lentamente se separaron para coger aire y volver a unirse, era un beso tierno y dulce.

Ranma se comenzó a separar de ella, pero Akane no quería que Ranma se separara así que le cogió la cara y lo beso pero ahora con un poco más de pasión y amor.

Continuará…….

**NA:** Que les pareció???? MEJOR NO??

Gracias, chicas por su reviews, AkaneKAgome y Vivian, sus opiniones me dieron más ánimo para realizar estos otros capítulos.

Espero que me sigan mandando sus reviews, y también para los demás lectores que no lo hacer.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	12. Chapter 12

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 12**

( ) pensamientos.

Lo más lento posible Akane se separó de Ranma, este solo cerro sus ojos tratando de contener esa agradable sensación de tener los labios de akane sobre los suyos. Por otro lado, Akane todavía aun después de romper el beso, esos labios la llamaban pero se controló y se quedó en silencio. Fue así como empezó a reinar el silencio en el cuarto.

Akane: (pero que he hecho!!!!!!...dios mio!!!...se ha quedado dormido)

Y lo mueve para ver si es verdad, pero este no se mueve ni abre los ojos.

Akane: (si esta dormido………mejor me voy ahora antes que despierte y haga algo, pero no sin antes dejarle un mensaje pero como???)…………….ah!! en un papel.

Se para y busca en el ordenado escritorio, muy fácilmente encuentra la pluma, el papel y escribe:

"Ranma, lo siento no se que me paso……………..espero que te mejores.

Con amor, Akane"

Y la deja al lado de otro papel en el velador derecho de la cama, le dio un beso en el frente y se fue.

Akane: (Como pude hacer eso!!!...como????...no se que pensar..!!!...tenía tantas ganas de besarlo…………ahhh no debí hacerlo, no debí)

Eran las 8:30pm. Y Ranma recién se despierta mucho más recuperado.

Ranma: (que extraño sueño, soñé que Akane había venido y la había besado de nuevo y le decía que la amaba.) Susan!!!...amor!!!...estas aquí!!!!

Nadie respondía, se levanta y revisa el departamento.

Ranma: me dejo comida, y se fue.

De vuelta en el cuarto.

Con un vaso en mano y los remedios en la otra, se sienta en el cama para tomárselos, cuando se acabó el agua del vaso, lo colocó en el velador donde se encontraban las cartas.

Ranma: aah! Y esto???

Abre la primera y ve que es de Susan.

"Ranma, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, te amo, pero se que más quieres a Akane que a mi, por eso lo nuestro se ha terminado, solo quedamos como amigos, le dije a Akane que te vaya a visitar espero de corazón que te arregles con ella.

Pórtate bien, cuídate.

Adiós, Ranma, te ama Susan.

Ranma: no!! Susan!!! No porque……..eh?! otra carta.

"Ranma, lo siento no se que me paso……………..espero que te mejores.

Con amor, Akane"

Ranma: entonces mi sueño era verdad, Akane estuvo aquí!!!...la bese me beso……QUEEEEE HHAAAGGGGOOOO??!!!!!!...( si la amas déjala ir)

Rápidamente se cambio, cogió sus llaves, la billetera, en ella buscó la tarjeta que anteriormente Akane le había dado en su primera sesión, aquella tarjeta tenía la dirección del domicilio de ella.

Salió del edificio, tomó un taxi, y fue en búsqueda de Akane, aun estando enfermo, en ese momento no le importó su condición, tan solo quería llegar donde ella.

Estaba muy impaciente, el tiempo parecía estar en contra de él, pasaba lento, al igual su destino, porque todos los semáforos que se cruzaban en su camino, se ponían en rojo, pasaba la gente en los peatones y le tocaba esperar.

Hasta que por fin llego al edificio de Akane, desperado subió las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso llego al fondo del pasillo, al departamento 3E. Tocó la puerta un poco impaciente.

Akane: Ya voy!!!

Alexander: espera Akane yo abro.

Akane: gracias cariño

Ranma: (ahí viene, por fin esta vez no la voy a dejar ir….no!!! ella es mi PROMETIDA!!!)

Se acerca Alexander a la puerta y la abre, al ver quien era puso cara de enfado

Alexander: que haces aquí!!!

Ranma: hola! Vengo en busca de mi PROMETIDA!!

Alexander: cuál?? Aquí no vive ninguna prometida tuya, que yo sepa……….. es más TU LA DEJASTE A ELLA!!!

Ranma: eso está en el pasado.!!! Ella es mía!!

Akane: Cariño que pasa!! Porque gritas????

Alexander: no es nada solo un niño molestoso, amor.

En eso akane se aproxima, y se sorprende a verlo en su puerta.

Akane: Ranma que haces aquí??????

Ranma entra bruscamente al departamento empujando a Alexander.

Ranma: Akane necesito hablar contigo, me acuerdo muy bien lo que pasó en la tarde, no me arrepiento de lo que te dije, YO TODAVÑIA TE SIGO AMANDO!!! AKANE TE AMO!! Y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo!!

Akane: lo siento Ranma…………..pero tu ida hace años me dolió mucho, y yo no siento lo mismo que tu Ranma. YO NO TE AMO!!

Continuará…………..


	13. Chapter 13

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 13**

( ) pensamientos.

NO TE AMO!!! NO TE AMO!!!...NO TE AMO!!!!...

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma se levanta gritando y muy exaltado por el mal sueño, con la mirada revisó el cuarto, ya era de tarde, sintió la cabeza que le explotaba del dolor, estaba mal.

Ranma: Susan!!!!!!

Susan: Si!! Cariño que pasa??? Que te duele????

Ranma: me puedes hacer el favor de darme una pastilla del dolor de cabeza.

Susan: ok, ya vengo, siéntate

En eso, sale del cuarto, va a la cocina, en un vaso coloca agua, de un frasco blanco de tapa roja saca dos pastillas blancas y se las lleva.

Susan: aquí están, tómalas.

Ranma: gracias amor.

Se sienta y se las toma una por una.

Ranma: sabes, tú mas has estado cuidando mucho…..

Susan: por eso soy tu novia, no????

Ranma: si, pero es hora de que yo te lo reponga……..

Y la jala de la mano haciendo que se siente junto a él en la cama, sus manos rodearon su cintura y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella.

Susan: pero…….

Ranma: na!!! Nada de peros, yo quiero que está noche………muuaa

Le besa el cuello.

Susan: es..ta…noche???

Acercándose a su oído con un toque de sensualidad en su voz le dice:

-Cenamos afuera y después…………..

Susan gira su cabeza y lo mira de frente

-después que??

-Y …………..después veremos que hacemos!!!

Dicho esto, la besa apasionadamente, provocando que se acuesten en la cama, él encima de ella, sin dejar de besarse.

Luego de un tiempo, él comienza a ajar besando por el cuello de ella, quedándose en ese sitio un buen rato. Para poder saciarse del mismo. Poco a poco las caricias se profundizaban, las manos de Ranma se pusieron traviesas al comenzar a abrirse paso por debajo de la ropa de Susan, lo que le provocaba que jadeará más y un poco más fuerte.

DIIIINNNNGGGG………………………..DOOOONNNGGG….!!!!!!!!!!!

Los 2 se asustaron al oír el timbre, dejando su tarea inconclusa.

Ranma: quién rayos molesta ahora!!!

Susan: quien será?? Voy a abrir

DIIIINNNNGGGG………………………..DOOOONNNGGG….!!!!!!!!!!!

Susan: ya voy!!!!!!!!! Ranma espérame aquí, todavía tienes fiebre.

Ranma: pero porque???? Quiero ir a ver!!

Susan: te quedas aquí!!!!

Ranma con cara de enojo: esta bien!!!

Rápidamente, Susan se arregla y sale a abrir, abre la puerta y una grata sorpresa.

Akane: Hola!!!

Susan: (tenía que ser justo ahora!!!) ah..Hola Akane!!

Akane: como está Ranma???

Susan: un poco mejor, pasa.

Akane: gracias

Susan: siéntate ya viene Ranma.

Akane: ok

En eso aparece él en la sala.

Ranma: amor quien era???...A…k….ka…..n…eee!!!!!

Akane: hola Ranma!!

Susan: bueno, yo los dejo voy a comprar unas pastillas, chao

Y más veloz que la Flash, salió del departamento dejando a los 2 solos.

Ranma: Su….san..!

Akane: como has estado??

Ranma: ah!! Perdón, yo un poco malito.

Y se sienta al lado de ella, ella al sentirlo tan cerca y sin camisa dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, se exalta y se sonroja.

Ranma: que te pasa?? Te molesta que este así?? Sin camisa?...sino me la voy a poner.

Akane: no…..tranquilo estoy bien (si tan bien que ya mismo me derrito por tanto calor)

Ranma: seguro??

Akane: si, seguro.

Continuará……..


	14. Chapter 14

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 14**

( ) pensamientos.

Akane: al parecer ahora estas mejor.

Ranma: si lo estoy, porque estas aquí, quieres ver??

Le coge la mano, y se la lleva a la frente sosteniéndola con la suya.

Aquel acto hizo que Akane se acerque demasiado a Ranma, faltando solo unos pequeñisisimos milímetros para besarse.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dice:

-sabes, que tengo ahora………

-Queee??

-ganas de besarte……..

-h…a…….z………l……..o……-dijo akane en un pequeño susurro de voz que Ranma lo escuchó y la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció, unieron por segunda vez sus labios en un apasionado y dulce beso, que solo duró unos segundos porque Akane se separó bruscamente de Ranma…….

Akane: (porque??? Porque Ranma……….lo has hecho!!!!!...pero yo lo pedía a gritos!!)

Ranma: (Akane………..)

En ese silencio que había en la sala, Akane escuchaba como la llamaba a besar otra vez los labios de Ranma, esta vez hizo caso a su corazón dejando a un lado su mente……………lo beso de nuevo con mucha más ganas y pasión, haciendo que Ranma se recueste en el sofá con ella encima.

Luego de un ratito, ella se dio cuento con mente fría del acto que estaba haciendo, bruscamente se separó de Ranma.

Ranma: q….uu….ee que……. pasa??

Akane: lo siento, Ranma……no puedo hacer esto!

Ranma: porque??!!!

Akane: no puedo

Y le da un beso fugaz en los labios, rápidamente coge su cartera y sale del departamento.

Ranma: Akane!!!!!!! Espera!!!!

Así como estaba sale a buscarla, pero se tardó, ella había entrado en el ascensor cuando a Ranma le faltaba tan poco por llegar, este cierra la puerta. Pero Akane antes de que suceda le dice:

-Lo siento….Ranma!

El se quedó parado frente al ascensor, jadeando por haber corrido.

Ranma: no………..Akane……..espera………..

Por las escaleras subía Susan y vio a Ranma sin camisa caminando al departamento.

Susan: amor que paso?? Porque no te pusiste algo encima??

Ranma: (tenía a alguien encima!!) es que me despedí de Akane, es todo y me olvide de ponerme una camisa.

Susan, ok, entremos.

Ranma abre la puerta: Pase madam.

Susan: gracias caballero.

Ya adentro

Susan: aquí te dejo las pastillas y me despido amor.

Se acerca a él y lo besa.

Ranma: pero…..ya te vas???

Susan: si!! Sino llego tarde al teatro para ver a Megan.

Ranma: te acompaño??

Susan: no!!

Ranma: porque ?? quiero salir de aquí!!

Susan: porque estás enfermo, y el aire acondicionado te hace mal.

Ranma: pe…..pero??

Susan: nasa de peros! Además yo deseo que te cures rápido, si??

Ranma: (si, mejor no voy y puedo ir a ver a Akane) ok, estas bien diviértete y saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

Susan: ok

TROOONNNNKKK……….HOOONNNG………..

Susan: que fue eso??

Ranma: veamos!!

Y se acercan a la ventana.

Susan: comenzó a llover!!

Ranma: si Rayos!! Y a nevar también!! Tienes que llevarte mi paraguas.

Susan: ok, mejor me voy bye amor muuuaa!!

Ranma: bye, amor.


	15. Chapter 15

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 15**

( ) pensamientos.

Susan se fue dejando a Ranma pensativo.

-( Como hago para ir………… como!!!) ya se!!! Tomaré un taxi que tonto lo había olvidado…………..pero no tengo paraguas…!!! Que importa con tal de hablar con ella!!!1

Se arregló, tomó su billetera, las llaves y salió, paró un taxi en la de la cuadra de su edificio, salió muy bien abrigado hasta las orejas, con bufanda, guantes, un gorro, ten solo se le veía los ojos, la nariz y la boca, por la lluvia y la tormenta de nieve se esa noche.

En el taxi veía por la ventana el cielo blanco por el clima pero hermoso a la vez, las luces prendidas de los locales comerciales, la gente caminando, parecía escena de película.

De vez en cuando estornudaba o tosía debido a la gripe.

Ranma: ( justo ahora tengo que estar enfermo!!!!) a….a……a….achuuuuuuuuu!!!!! (Diablos!! Como quisiera estar bien)

En aquel taxi pasó 30min hasta llegar al departamento de Akane, los cuales les parecieron una eternidad, como si nunca fuera a llegar.

Ranma: Tome, gracias!

Bajo del carro y por la fuerte lluvia y nieve rápidamente se empapó por completo y comenzó a estornudar y toser cada vez más.

Entró en el edificio, subió las escaleras en el 4 piso, vio salir a una niña del departamento 4B.

Ranma: disculpa, niña tu sabes donde vive la señorita Akane Tendo???? A……a….achuuuu!!! perdón!!

Niña: si ella vive en el departamento que acabo de salir……….porque???...quien es ud????

Ranma: solo soy una amigo, gracias (por fin!!!! Llegue!! Ahora si no te voy a deja ir Akane Tendo)

TOC….TOC………TOC…………

Akane: ya voy!!

Cough…cough……

Ranma empezó a toser más, cuando Akane abre la puerta y se sorprende de verlo ahí mojado por completo.

Akane: Ranma!!! Que haces aquí!!!!!

Ranma: no………..

Y se desmaya, cayendo a los pies de Akane.

Akane: Ranma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rápidamente, golpea la puerta del departamento para pedir ayuda.

Akane: SHIRLEY!!!! AYUDA POR FAVOR!!!!!

Shirley: que pasa Akane!???!!???

Akane: necesito ayuda está tu hermano???

Shirley: ya te lo llamo Charles!!!!!! Puedes venir un momento!!!

Charles: que pasa??? …….Hola Akane

Akane: Hola Charles necesito tu ayuda.

Charles: Dime????

Akane: mi amigo se acaba de desmayarse porque esta muy enfermo y vino en plena nevada y lluvia esta empapado de agua creo que por eso se desmayo mucho frío. Y quisiera que me ayudes a cargarlo para llevarlo a un hospital.

Charles: k, déjame ir por el paraguas y las llaves del carro.

Shirley: Yo voy por los paraguas y tu por las llaves!!

Akane fue a su departamento, cogió sus llaves, su bolso y arrastrando al pobre Ranma desmayado del departamento, lo cierra con llave.

Charles: yo lo cojo!!

Akane: Vamos!!

Bajaron cuidadosamente por las escaleras, el ascensor esta ocupado, las chicas bajaban delante de Charles por precaución y este cargaba a Ranma en el hombro.

En el pórtico del edificio.

Akane: espera!! Déjame abrir el paraguas, listo!! Vamos!!

Charles: no!! Tengo que ir a ver el carro a la otra cuadra, espérenme aquí!! Yo dejo a tu amigo aquí sentado y vuelvo de inmediato.

Shirley y Akane: Ok!!!

Después de 2 minutos, llego Charles con el carro, se estacionó frete a ellas.

Charles: Ahora, déjame cogerlo y ábreme la puerta por favor!!!

Akane: ok

Subieron al caro y se fueron.

Akane: lo siento por molestarte de noche y peor con esta lluvia-nevada.

Charles: no!, no te preocupes!! A mi me gusta ayudar por eso soy doctor, no??

Akane: creo que si, gracias.

Shirley: Aja!! Y hoy era su noche libre porque estaba de guardia.

Akane: Quuueeeee!!!???? Porque no me lo dijiste???!!

Charles: no te lo dije porque sino no me dejabas ayudarte.

Akane: pero es tu noche libre deberías estar descansando!!!

Charles: tranquila, ya llegamos!

De inmediato bajan del carro, y bajan al desmayado de Ranma, entraron a emergencia.

Charles: Una camilla!!!! Por favor!!! Urgente un desmayado!!!

Enfermera: UNA CAMILLA!!!!!!!

Enseguida llegaron 2 enfermeros con la camilla, seguidos de otra enfermera con un ambú (un aparato de plástico para dar oxigeno). Lo llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, estaba congelado todo su cuerpo. Estuvo en ella por un tiempo hasta que le reestablecieran un nivel normal en el calor corporal de Ranma, pero aún así lo mantuvieron en observación toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Akane quien se había quedado toda la noche con él, llama

Susan para que vaya a quedarse con él, llegó lo más rápido que pudo y akane se fue.

A las 9:30 de la mañana lo transfirieron a una habitación, Susan se sentó en una silla adjunta a la cama de la misa.

-Ranma…………se que ……………me escuchas………despierta………amor…………por favor!...despierta……………

En eso entra el Dr. Que lo estaba controlando.

Dr: buenos días!!

Susan: buenos días doctor!!

Dr: no ha despertado??

Susan: No aun!...dígame como esta él????' que tiene??

Dr: Señorita, si hubieran tardo un poco más en traerlo amoche, hubiera alcanzado un grado mayor de pulmonía que es lo que tiene.

Susan: tiene pulmonía.????

Dr: Exacto!! La gripe que tenía se convirtió en pulmonía por estar mojado bastante tiempo en una noche tan fría, la pulmonía no está muy avanzada, por lo que se puede tratar.

Susan: Que bien!!! y……cuando despertará??

Dr: eso………depende de él.

Seguido a esto, lo reviso para ver si había alguna alteración en el transcurso de tiempo que había pasado, también lo hizo con los aparatos, y salió.

Akane llego a su departamento, estaba muy cansada por lo que simplemente se acostó a dormir.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG-……………….RRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGG….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akane: (quien será a está hora!!!) Alo???

Susan: Akane, snifff……..sniiff

Akane: si Susan ohhhhbostezo……que pasa??

Susan: snif……es snif……que….snif………

Akane: que Susan que??  
Susan: Ranma…….snif…….ha …….snif…sniff ha fallecido!!!

Tuntuntuntunt………...

Akane: Me colgó!!!!!! Que se cree!!

Continuará………

**NA: **Hola!!! He volvido!! Digo he vuelto

Que tal ehhhhhhhh

Les guste este capitulo???

Ojala sea así, espero sus reviews.

Nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	16. Chapter 16

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 16**

( ) pensamientos.

Akane: que se cree!! JA!! Llamar a esta hora solo para decir que Ranma ha fallecido!!

CRRRRAAASSHHHHH………………………………………

Dentro de si misma sintió como se quebró su corazón al pronunciar la última palabra y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, cada vez más.

- (Falleció!!!!) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOPUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RRRIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG……….RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!

Akane: ahhh!!!!

Se despierta muy asustada y exaltada por aquel mal sueño.

-no pude ser…que hora es??!!! Ahhh… son las 3:30pm. QUE HOIRRIBLE SUEÑO!

Susan bajo a comer algo en el comedor del hospital, dejando solo por un rato a Ranma.

Comenzó a moverse, primero las extremidades inferiores, luego las superiores, seguidamente empezó a respirar por si solo, y movñia ciertas partes de la cara.

-(Akane……………Aka………ne)

En eso empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente al principio veía borroso después poco a poco se fue aclarando y veía bien.

-( donde estoy???...es un hostipal!!...como llegue aquí??...anoche……)

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ranma empezó a toser más, cuando Akane abre la puerta y se sorprende de verlo ahí mojado por completo.

Akane: Ranma!!! Que haces aquí!!!!!

Ranma: no………..

Y se desmaya, cayendo a los pies de Akane.

Akane: Ranma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-me desmaye!!! Al parecer Akane me trajo aquí!!

En ese instante entra Susan pero no se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto, por lo que Ranma si se percato de eso, y se hizo el que todavía estaba dormido.

Ella se sienta en la silla junto a la cama.

Ranma: ( ojala no me descubra que estoy despierto porque me ha de matar si sabe que le estoy jugando)

Susan: Ranma……………

Ranma: ( Que..?)

Susan: amor………

Ranma: (Dime……)

Susan: despierta…por favor!!

Ranma: ( estoy despierto amor!!!)

Susan: se que me escuchas……por eso………quiero decirte algo……

Ranma: ( claro!!! Te escucho amor..!!)

Susan: Si lo amas déjalo ir…………se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi…y por ella…………

Ranma: ( no….. Susan!!)

Susan: por eso……he decidido dejarte el camino libre……porque se que al final elegirás a ella………sabes??...esto me duele mucho……

Y se le derrama una lágrima por la mejilla.

Ranma: (no!!Susan….por que??)

Susan: pero ya lo presentía desde el momento que te conocí……siempre tuve miedo de que ella volviera y reclamara lo suyo (TU!!) para mi desgracia volvió……además no tengo más armas para luchar contra lo suyo……

Ranma: (Susan………)

Susan: por eso…………

Se le acerca al rostro de Ranma, lo observa por unos segundos…

Susan: me despido amor, adiós.

Y lo besa……él no se pudo resistir a aquel beso por lo que lo fue profundizando poco a poco. Cuando la besaba por completo, llevo una mano de él al rostro de ella, reteniéndola y acariciándola por última vez.

Susan se separo de él asustada por el beso correspondido si él no había despertado todavía cuando lo beso.

Ranma: Hola preciosa!!

Susan: Ranma!!!

Se le tira encima de felicidad.

Ranma: despacito que me duele un poco el cuerpo.

Susan: ahh lo siento y como te sientes??

Ranma: mejor, mucho mejor…….. es en serio lo que dijistes??

Susan sonrojada: si es en serio!! Lamentablemente si

Ranma: ok, aunque no me gusta tu decisión la tengo que respetar……pero……

Susan: pero???

Ranma: me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos, si??

Susan: no se! No creo que sea posible, porque… no se si pueda olvidarte tan pronto.

Ranma: y después??

Susan: Veremos!!

Ranma: bueno.

TOC….TOC……TOC……TOC……

Ranma: Shhh..no digas que estoy despierto.

Susan: ok, voy a ver.

Se acercó ala puerta y la abrió.

Akane: hola Susan!!

Susan: Hola Akane!!

Akane: como esta Ranma??

Susan: mucho mejor que ayer, gracias por traerlo, siéntate

Akane: de nada tenía que hacerlo, como se cree estando en tales condiciones en salir en plena noche tan fría como estaba.

Susan: es medio loquito en ese sentido, bueno te dejo si tengo que ir a cambiarme, adiós.

Akane: Adiós Susan.

Ella cogió su bolso, y salió.

Akane: ahh…Ranma!

Continuará……


	17. Chapter 17

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 17**

( ) pensamientos.

" " mensaje

Akane: Ranma……………se que me escuchas……

Ranma: (claro que si!! Akane!!)

Akane: Por eso quiero decirte que…………tome una decisión …………

Ranma: (Que decisión???)

Akane: Voy………a alejarme de ti por un tiempo…… para…

Ranma: (NOOOO!!! Akane no lo hagas por favor!!!)

Akane: Poder aclarar mis pensamientos y poder…sacar una solución a "este problema"

Ranma: (ESTE PROBLEMA!!!... es un problema para ti!! Que yo te ame, Akane)

Akane: Ranma…!!

En eso él abre los ojos y la mira fijamente.

-Akane……Tú no sales de mi cabeza………hice y hago lo posible por sacarte……

-Ranma!!...

-Esto nunca me había sucedido………ya no puedo vivir así!!...me enseñaste a amar……

-Ranma……

-Ahora que te encontré de nuevo…… no te quiero dejar ir, TE AMO Akane, siempre te he amado desde que te conocí y nunca dejaré de hacerlo……POR FAVOR!!! NO TE ALEJES AHORA DE MI!!

-Ranma……Ranma… ……snif……..snif……yo lo……snif….he……snif……decidido…snif LO SIENTO!!

Dicho esto, salió velozmente de la habitación llorando y dejando solo a Ranma.

-Lo que más temía me ha sucedido me he quedado solo…!

Pasaron 2 días y Ranma fue dado de alta, volviendo así a trabajar; el departamento para él estaba vació sin nada, sin la chispa de alegría que antes tenía, además extrañaba demasiado a Susan. Lo tenía tan limpio que nunca como si así volviera Susan.

Pasaron semanas, hasta que se cumplieron 3 meses.

Un día Ranma mientras revisaba sus emails, encontró un mensaje de Akane que decía:

"Hola, me gustaría que nos encontremos en la banca que está junto al árbol más grande del parque central a las 7:30 pm. Cuando comience a anochecer.

Te espero, Akane"

-(claro que iré Akane!!...espérame!!)

Llego 5 minutos antes de la hora citada, ese gran árbol era un pino revestido de nieve y luces y adornos porque el día anterior había sido Navidad.

Justamente en la rama que quedaba encima de la banca donde esperaba Ranma, había una de esas plantitas de navidad que cuando una pareja pasa por debajo de está se tiene que besar, esa es la tradición de dicha planta.

-(Que bien!!...al parecer la suerte hoy esta de mi lado!)

Se lo quedó observando por unos minutos, que no se percató de que Akane había llegado.

-Feliz Navidad Ranma!!

-Ah?!!...Hola Akane Feliz navidad!!

-Gracias, que hacías mirando hacía arriba??

-Nada importante……para que me hiciste venir??

-Te cite aquí para comunicarte mi decisión final, claro si quieres saber??

-Por supuesto que si quiero saber, dime??

-Bueno……en este tiempo lo he estado pensando bien y………

-Y……?? ( apúrate!! Si me desesperas Akane!!)

-(vamos dile!! Para eso lo citaste!!!) quiero que sepas que yo siempre TE AME también, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decirlo en el pasado……

-si eso me di cuenta desde hace mucho!

-Y ahora al volverte a ver eso que sentía por ti…………

-???

-ha vuelto, y con más intensidad, la verdad nunca imagine encontrarte de nuevo……

-( ah sí!) yo siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver Akane.

-Gracias, pero………

En eso aparece:

Charles: Hola Akane!!

Ranma: ( quien será que saluda a mi PROMETIDA!! Esa voz se parece a la de Alexander!)

Y se gira para ver quien era el intruso que se entrometía en la valiosísima conversación que estaba teniendo, para suerte de él no era Alexander sino otro muchacho alto, rubio, ojos azules, apuesta para cualquier mujer.

Akane: Hola Charles!! Como has estado??

Ranma: (Charles???? Quien será otro pretendiente de Akane??...no lo creo o sí???)

Charles: yo bien, ah!! Es tu amigo el desmayado??

Akane: Si se llama Ranma. Ranma el es Charles el que me ayudo a llevarte al hospital la otra noche.

Ranma: ahhhh…… mucho gusto Charles, gracias por todo. (por suerte solo es un amigo, fiuuuuu…)

Charles: no! No te preocupes a mi me gusta ayudar. Bueno al parecer interrumpí algo muy importante así que me retiro, adiós chicos.

Akane: no esta bien chao Charles.

Ranma: (CLARO QUE INTERRUMPISTE ALGO IMPORTANTE IMBECIL!!!...QUE BUENO QUE TE VAS!!!) chao Charles, un gusto.

Poco a poco el dichoso intruso se fue alejando, desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja.

Ranma: en que íbamos?? Ah!! Si no has terminado de decirme porque me citaste??

Akane: ah!! Sí, bueno te decía que el encontrarte de nuevo me ha causado muchos problemas, la verdad al principio no me gusto verte de nuevo………

Ranma: (no te gusto!!!!) porque???

Akane: porque recordé el gran daño que me hiciste cuando te fuiste de casa…

Ranma: ahh…

Akane: pero me he dado cuenta que me hacías mucha falta, y verte fue como una parte de mi vida volviera a tener luz, armonía, alegría……por eso hace dos meses termine con Alexander, él sabía que iba llegar ese momento, aunque aún me duele……

Ranma: te duele?? Lo querías de verdad o lo amabas?? (solo lo querías por favor eso es muy diferente a amar).

Akane: lo quería, si pero también llegue a amarlo, no tanto como a ti.

Ranma: lo siento…… y…???

Akane: y………

Ranma vio salir una lágrima y correr por la mejilla de Akane, acercó una mano para secársela acariciándole a la vez.

-no llores!! Por favor tu sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

-estoy bien, si……no voy a llorar.

Trato tanto un no dejar caer más lágrimas pero no pudo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Ranma tan solo la abrazo contra sí, hasta que se le pasará. Paso 20 minutos, Akane más calmada trato de terminar lo que le quería comunicar.

Continuará…………

**NA: **Hola!!

Que tal les pareció el capitulo???

Chévere, bakan, bonito……feo horrible…...

Pus avísemen en los review para mejorar el final que pronto llegará.

Si tiene alguna idea es bienvenida.

Weno nos veremos, mejor dicho nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo, por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, bye

Ryames.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

**Quiero decirles que aunque ya se va acabar….. no se preocupen, que se prepara uno en el horno!!**

**AkaneKagome me pediste el beso bajo en muerdago, al igual que ti creo que se llama así, bueno amiguita……lo siento pero no se dio.**

**Para averiguar que pasa AQUÍ les dejo el último capitulo de "La tarde y mi dolo"……….¡espero que le guste!! ¡Pero ahora si, en serio! **

**¿QUE PASARA?**

**AVERIGUALO!!**

**La tarde y mi dolor**

**Capitulo 18**

( ) pensamientos.

Ranma vio salir una lágrima y correr por la mejilla de Akane, acercó una mano para secársela acariciándole a la vez.

-¡¡no llores!! Por favor tú sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

-estoy bien, si……no voy a llorar.

Trato tanto un no dejar caer más lágrimas pero no pudo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, Ranma tan solo la abrazo contra sí, hasta que se le pasará. Paso 20 minutos, Akane más calmada trato de terminar lo que le quería comunicar.

-¿me decías?

-y que a pesar de que nuestro compromiso fue dicho por nuestros padres, la verdad yo…yo…

-Quieres romper ese compromiso??

-(¡no eso no!!) yo……¡ah!!! Son las 9pm.-secándose las lágrimas- me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso muy importante…

Ranma se sintió utilizado por estar todo el tiempo escuchándola sin decirle nada en concreto, por eso cuando comenzó a caminar le coge la mano, hace que se vire hacía él y atrae hacía su cuerpo, con una mirada fría y voz seria le dice:

-¿Acaso soy tu juguete?...me tienes aquí esperando tu respuesta……lo importante que me ibas a decir ¿y ahora te vas?...¿sin decir nada?

-Ranma………lo siento pero tengo que irme ¡¡suéltame por favor!!

-¿no te soltaré hasta que me digas?..que es lo tan importante que me querías decir??..¡¡dime!!

……

Ella tenía la cabeza baja, no lo miraba ni decía nada, él tratando de no hacer malas conclusiones, se separa de ella, recoge sus cosas…

-¡¡Ya entendí!! Sino me quieres en tu vida dime… para irme con gusto lo haré ¡no te molestaré más!...

-(¡¡no!! No digas eso……porque no puedo decirlo…porque!!!) no es eso Ranma……

-¿¿entonces??!!...yo ya te dije lo que siento por ti, Te Amo Akane………pero por lo que veo tu no! (¡¡entonces dímelo!!)

-Es que se me hace difícil decírtelo ¡¡no se porque!!!

-Sabes, hagamos una cosa...si no estás preparada no te sientas obligada a decírmelo, porque te esperaré hasta que estés lista, sea cuando sea, Akane.

-Ranma……

Dicho eso, le dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar del lugar donde estaban, se sentía tan mal porque al parecer Akane no le correspondía como el quería, sino que cada vez más se le iba alejando. Por la nieve que había caído un poco aquella tarde el ambiente en la noche era demasiado frió, los dos jóvenes sentías su corazón congelados por la tristeza, el dolor y por el gran frió que los acompañaba, Akane sentía como el mundo entero se le viniera encima, no comprendía porque no pudo decírselo lo ensayo varias veces antes de llevar pero fue inútil, minutos después que de Ranma se fue, ella también se encamino hacía su departamento, al llegar se encerró en su cuarto a llorar el resto de noche, que le quedaba.

Ranma llego al suyo, se cambió, prendió el televisor y con unas cervezas cerca de él, se puso a ver la televisión.

-( Akane!!...¿¿porque…??)

El cansancio fue lo que venció a los jóvenes para quedarse dormidos.

El sol a la mitad de la mañana resplandecía al máximo, lo cual algunos rayos provocaron que Ranma se despierte.

-¡¡Que mala noche!! ¿Que hora será?

Se levanto del sofá fue a su cuarto y miro el reloj, eran las 11:00 am., ya no nevaba, el día estaba fresco como para dar un paseo y distraer la mente por un rato. Se preparo su desayuno, se lo comió, se vistió, cogió sus llaves, la billetera, su abrigo y al abrir la puerta…… se encontrón con Akane parada fuera de su departamento.

-¡Hola Ranma!!

-¿a..ka..ne..Que haces aquí?? (¡¡debo estar soñando!!)

-bueno, pensé mucho en lo de ayer, y ahora si estoy lista para decírtelo.

-entonces pasa.

-¿ibas a salir??

-si iba a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, siéntate.

-gracias.

-¿y…que me querías decir anoche??

-nuestro compromiso, nunca nadie lo canceló, ni nuestros padres siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que nos casáramos……

-¡aja!¿ Y…? (dime por favor no me tengas así sufriendo)

-a mi al principio, no me gustaba que hayan comprometido con un extraño pero cuando te conocí……me gustó estar comprometida contigo…

-¿estar??

-aunque la verdad, seguimos comprometidos……por eso quisiera que me respondas esta pregunta…

-¿cual??

-¿a ti te gusta……estar…comprometido…conmigo??

- claro que si Akane, por eso te dije que te amaba, porque es verdad, quiero que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, solo contigo!

-gracias Ranma…… yo…

-(ahora que??...que!)

El silencio, una vez más reinó en la habitación donde estaban sentados, Akane permanecía con la cabeza agachada, pensando en que hacer, Ranma por su parte estaba muy atento los movimientos de ella, esperando a que hiciera algo.

De pronto Akane alzo su cabeza miro fijamente a los ojos de Ranma y sin decir nada lo besó.

Ranma se sorprendió por la acción que acababa de hacer Akane, seguidamente la rodeo por la cintura y le respondió el beso, tan solo se separaban para coger aire, luego volvían a unir sus labios.

Después de unos minutos, separaron ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados, Ranma todavía la tenía abrazada, no quería soltarla.

-es esta mi decisión, ranma yo también te amo y ¡me quiero quedar contigo para siempre!!-dijo separándose un poco de él.

-que feliz me haces Akane, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

-tu también Ranma.

-espérame aquí voy por algo no demoró.

Se levanto del sofá, fue a su cuarto, de la primera gaveta del mueble donde tenía su ropa, sacó una cajita azulada pequeña, la abrió para constatar que el objeto valioso que había comprado hace un tiempo atrás este ahí todavía, lo guardó en su bolsillo, y salio a la sala.

-estoy de vuelta!-dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-¿y que fuiste a ver??

-esto…

Del bolsillo saca la cajita, la abre, y frente a ella se arrodilla y le dice:

-Akane, mi amor te quieres casar conmigo??

Akane estaba sorprendida, no le salían las palabras, tan solo miraba aquel anillo que tenía una hermosa piedra en el medio.

En aquel bello rostro de la joven surgió una bella sonrisa, que por parte alegro a Ranma, pero él quería una respuesta.

-¡¡¡Claro que si!!! ¡Te amo!!

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron, luego de ello, salió ha festejar su compromiso oficial.

**FIN!!!**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

He terminado, me mate haciendo este capitulo, final, espero que me haya quedado bien……….y que le gustes a ustedes.

Solo les pido perdón por no actualizar rápido ya que fue porque entre a exámenes y proyectos bimestrales en el colegio y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.

Les agradezco a mis amigas del cole, que me ayudaron con algunas ideas para este fic, a AkaneKagome, Vivian Alejandra, ranma.akaneforever, etc.

También agradezco a todos los que leen sin dejar reviews, pero animasen!! No pasa nada por dejar un review!! Es más su opinión ayuda mucho!!

Bueno, sin más los dejos hasta otra ocasión, y nos volveremos a ver, mejor dicho a leer por este lugar, a la misma hora pero otro día.

Cuidecen, besos

Bye,

Ryames


End file.
